Love Tricks
by WUPARK94
Summary: Chanyeol yang dijuluki "Little Devil", sejak kecil memang menarik. Mampukah Chanyeol membuat teman-temannya berubah menjadi menarik? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta pada Kris? Dapatkah Chanyeol menarik perhatian Kris yang sejak kecil bersahabat dengan Minseok, teman sekelas Chanyeol yang ahli judo? GS for Uke/Krisyeol/Kaihun/Lubaek/Daebaek/Laychen/Sudo
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 1 – Murid Pindahan, The Little Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and other.**

 **.**

 **Genre : GS for Uke, Schoollife, Romance, Friendship, Fluff, etc.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Pada bulan April lalu, mamaku yang notabene seorang artis menikah lagi. Jadi, setelah mama menikah aku harus mengikuti mama pindah kerumah papa baruku. Pindah rumah berarti harus pindah sekolah juga.

Dan mulai hari ini hidup baruku akan dimulai di Sekolah Kyunghee ini.

"Chanyeol, kamu memakai lip gloss ya? Tolong dihapus." Ucap seorang guru setelah aku memeperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru. Saat ini aku berada di ruang guru untuk mengurus kepindahanku dan mengetahui kelas baruku.

"Eeeh,, tapi ini kan membuatku terlihat manis. Tidak boleh kah aku menggunakannya pak guru?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Dheg, sang guru langsung terdiam tidak bergerak melihat aegyo Chanyeol dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ehem,.." Pak guru berdeham untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya. "Apa boleh buat, hari ini saja aku perbolehkan." Jawab sang guru menyerah untuk menyuruh Chanyeol menghapus lip . Melihat aegyo Chanyeol langsung membuat sang guru terpesona dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan murid barunya itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku suka Pak Guru." Chanyeol langsung memeluk sang guru dan membuat gurunya terkejut.

Sang guru langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar untuk mengantar Chanyeol ke kelasnya. Terlalu lama bersama murid barunya itu, membuat jantung sang guru berdebar-debar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang gurunya hanya tersenyum licik.

Strategi rayuanku berhasil!

Seperti yang mama bilang, laki-laki itu mudah. Ajaran mama yaitu 'Andalkan cowok sebanyak-banyaknya, karena cowok adalah makhluk yang senang kalau kita mengandalkan dia dan tergantung padanya' menurutku itu benar. Selama kamu bisa membuat cowok itu jadi pengikutmu. Dia akan menuruti semua apa katamu. Dan di Sekolah ini aku juga akan mencari banyak pengikut.

.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Pindahan dari SM High School. Salam kenal." Kataku saat memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

Setelah itu terdengar kasak kusuk di antara siswa perempuan.

"Kudengar dia anak perempuan aktris Kim Jaejoong."

"Benarkah?"

"Wah keren."

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seorang siswa laki-laki berjalan di belakangnya. Kemudian berjongkook dan menyibakkan roknya.

Whussshh…

"WOW, Kereeennn..!" teriak siswa tersebut saat melihat bagian dalam rok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku.

"Yess, berhasil! Hahahahaha.." cowok itu berjalan menuju teman-temannya sambil tertawa senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?!" tanya salah satu teman Jongin.

"Hei, ayo minta maaf!" teriak Chanyeol saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Tapi Jongin tidak mendengarkan dan masih tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah Jongin. Chanyeol jadi berpikir, masih ada ternyata anak yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa boleh buat Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu pada Jongin.

Chanyeol memutuskan menggunakan salah satu jurus rayuannya yaitu Skinship Attack. Cara meluluhkan laki-laki dengan menggunakan Skinship Attack adalah mendadak mendekati cowok itu lalu melakukan skinship sampai membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Jongin, kemudian menutup kedua mata Jongin menggunakan tangannya dan berkata.

"Tidak boleh lihat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada manja.

Jongin yang terkejut hanya terdiam dan saat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya jongin tidak bisa menutupi rona merah muda dipipinya saat melihat wajah manis Chanyeol.

"Kamu bisa dibenci cewek kalau berbuat seperti itu. Jangan melakukannya lagi. Janji, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah Jongin.

Dheg Dheg

Jantung Jongin berdetak dengan cepat melihat senyum Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol, "Y..ya"

Chanyeol tetap memasang senyum manis mendengar jawaban Jongin. Tapi dalam hati dia tertawa senang melihat jongin dan seluruh siswa laki-laki di kelasnya luluh melihat senyumnya. Rayuannya berhasil lagi.

Rayuan Chanyeol mungkin berhasil untuk siswa laki-laki. Tapi untuk siswa perempuan itu lain cerita.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada seluruh siswa laki-laki dikelas membuat para siswa perempuan melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa sich yang dia lakukan menyebalkan.!"

"Jongin sampai termehek begitu…"

Dari semua siswa perempuan yang membicarakan Chanyeol. Ada satu siswi yang paling terlihat kesal melihat Chanyeol. Siswi tersebut tidak menyindir Chanyeol seperti siswi lain, tapi dia terus menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa di tatap, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang duduk di bagian belakang. Terlihat disana seorang gadis dengan kacamata terus menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dan penasaran kenapa gadis itu terus menatapnya.

Kemudian suara dari pak guru yang menyuruhnya duduk memutus acara tatap menatap mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan duduk dibangkunya dan mengabaikan gadis yang terus menatapnya tajam itu.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan pengikut Chanyeol terus bertambah.

Menjadi Chanyeol, dia tidak mendiamkan cowok-cowok tersebut melainkan memanfaatkan para cowok yang mengikutinya. Contohnya seperti mengerjakan PRnya, mengangkat bangkunya, menggantikan tugas piketnya, memakan makanan yang tidak disukainya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi…

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah bangku di seberang bangkunya. "Hanya dia yang berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi padaku. Kenapa?" pikir Chanyeol sambil terus melihat cowok yang sedang serius dengan bukunya tersebut.

.

" _Berikutnya, berita terpanas akhir-akhir ini. Mengenai perselingkuhan aktris Kim Jaejoong dengan actor yang lebih muda." Ucap penyiar gossip di tv._

" _Soal itu, benar-benar salah paham. Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Jawab Jaejoong saat di wawancara oleh seorang reporter._

BRAAAKK

"Arrrggghhh menyebalkan," teriak Jaejoong sambil membanting kaleng minumnya di meja saat melihat beritanya di TV.

Saat ini keluarga Park sedang berkumpul sambil melihat acara di TV. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu membuat sang nyonya besar merasa kesal setelah melihat beritanya di tayangkan.

"Padahal aku hanya diundang makan saja! Kenapa jadi begini?" kata Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Harusnya laki-laki itu menjelaskan juga." Ucap tuan Park Junho yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa cemilan.

"Benar," Jaejoong menanggapi apa yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Tingkah mama membuat orang berpikir begitu, sih." Celetuk Park Junhong atau biasa di panggil Zelo dengan wajah malas. Zelo adalah Putra bungsu keluarga Park, adik dari Park Chanyeol.

"Zelo tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," kalau yang menasehati Zelo ini, Park Luhan. Putra sulung keluarga Park dan kakak tiri dari Park Chanyeol.

"Zelo, kejam! Mama kan hanya cinta papa.." teriak Jaejoong dramatis.

"Kamu memang tidak mengerti perasaan cewek," Chanyeol berkata pada Zelo.

"Heh?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti kan?"

"Huh!" Zelo menatap kesal pada Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Zelo.

Chanyeol yang melihat kekesalan adiknya malah terus menggodanya, "Ah! Mungkin di suatu tempat ada adik baik hati yang mau mengambilkan jus untuk noonanya, ya."

Grrrrr…

Zelo yang kesal kemudian berdiri, "Iya, aku ambilkan."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah adiknya yang berhasil dia kerjai.

Di sisi lain, saat Zelo mengambil jus untuk Chanyeol dia melihat mama dan papanya bermesraan.

"Papa, mama lapar nih," Jaejoong berkata sambil bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Baik, akan papa siapkan," Junho menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Zelo yang melihatnya ingin menangis, kenapa papanya mau-mau saja disuruh mamanya. Sebenarnya yang ibu rumah tangga itu siapa.

"Duuhh… Keluarga apa ini! Kenapa isinya orang bermasalah semua," keluh Zelo melihat keluarganya.

Luhan yang ingin membantu Zelo, tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang dikatakan adik bungsunya itu, "Sudah… sudah…" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Zelo sayang.

"Sini kubawakan jusnya. Zelo adik yang hebat, selalu menuruti permintaan noonanya." Luhan berusaha menyemangati Zelo.

Zelo menatap hyungya dengan pandangan terharu. "Luhan hyuuuung…" Zelo langsung memeluk hyungnya. Sepertinya masih ada satu orang normal di keluarganya dan itu membuat Zelo lega.

.

Keesokan harinya….

Chanyeol berdiri diam menatap bangkunya. Di bangkunya penuh dengan coretan dan kata-kata ejekan untuk dirinya.

Siswa laki-laki yang mengikutinya kemudian melihat apa yang dilihat Chanyeol dan terkejut saat melihat bangku Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Kejam sekali.."

"Chanyeol kamu baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Dia berusaha menahan kemarahannya. Chanyeol juga mendengar bisikan-bisikan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya tentang ibunya dan Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikannya.

Setelah mengambil nafas, Chanyeol mulai melaksanakan aksinya lagi dengan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran."

Dan hasilnya siswa laki-laki berebut untuk mengganti bangkunya dengan bangku Chanyeol.

"Uwaa,, cewek itu.. tetap tenang biarpun diperlakukan seperti itu.." kata seorang siswi.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Sehun, kenapa kamu tidak menegurnya.." ucap siswi lain pada Sehun yang ikut melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

.

"Hei, kamu!" teriak Sehun

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengajak Chanyeol bicara di halaman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kamu mengganggu kedamaian kelas. Kamu selalu memanfaatkan orang. Semua bilang kamu kampungan." Kata Sehun.

"Kamu hanya ingin bicara itu wakil ketua kelas Sehunnie."

"Uh, diam kamu." Teriak Sehun kesal.

"Dasar cowok memang begitu. Jongin juga jadi lembek gitu memalukan."

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut membuat Sehun memerah.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum, kemudian mendekat kearah Sehun. "Ah,, kamu suka Jongin ya?"

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ah tebakanku tepat, bukan. Karena itu, saat hari pertama aku pindah, saat aku bersama Jongin, kamu menatapku dengan tatapan yang siap membunuhku."

"Ini, bukan urusanmu" elak Sehun.

"Sudah kamu nyatakan? Belum ya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Aish berisik." Kesal Sehun.

GREP

Tanpa memedulikan kekesalan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei, mau kemana ini?!" tanya Sehun.

"Rumah Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Sehun terdiam.

"Sia-sia saja suka dia, tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Cinta adalah tindakan." Terang Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ada disini?!" Jongin yang baru selesai latihan baseball terkejut melihat Chanyeol di rumahnya.

"Sudah pulangya? Maaf mengganggu," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah sudah membuatnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun berbisik dengan kesal pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kamu yang menentukan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kamar Jongin.

Di dalam kamar suasana terasa canggung karena tidak ada yang bicara.

"Ssstt… Hei bicara sesuatu dong," bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah ngobrol dengan Jongin," Sehun balas berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mau bagaimana lagi dia harus bertindak. Kalau tidak sampai nanti Sehun juga bakal diam.

"Jongin, kamu mau berteman dengan Sehun kan?"

"Eh,, berteman? Kenapa?" Jongin balik tanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jongin main baseball, kan? Sehun juga suka baseball loh. Katanya dia ingin diajari banyak hal."

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar uacapan frontal Chanyeol.

"Hei kamu bicara apa. Seenaknya saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu baseball," bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang kamu bisa belajar tentang aturannya,"

"Tapi…." Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya Jongin sudah memotongnya.

"Wah, kamu juga suka baseball ya?" Jongin bertanya dan mendekat ke Sehun.

"Ehh,, i..iya…" Sehun menjawab dengan gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baseball itu menarik, ya!" Jongin berkata dengan antusias dan senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya saat membicarakan olahraga favoritnya.

DHEG

Sehun terpesona melihat senyum Jongin.

"Ada pemain yang kamu sukai?"

"Emmmhh, jiro…" Sehun menjawab ragu.

"Masa sih? Aku juga suka jiro, lho. Ah, hari minggu besok aku ikut pertandingan di klub. Datang ya." Mohon Jongin. "Nanti kuajarkan semuanya, ya."

Sehun yang terkejut mendapatkan ajakan dari Jongin hanya terdiam. Sampai Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku pasti datang."

.

"Kamu ini ternyata suka menolong ya? Atau suka ikut campur?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan pulang dari rumah Jongin.

"Masa, sih?"

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan ini. Tapi terima kasih ya."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Sehun. "Tunggu, masih terlalu cepat bilang terima kasih."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kamu sudah punya kesempatan berteman baik dengan Jongin. Jadi kamu harus berusaha agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Untuk itu, kamu akan aku ajari." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Ini disebut teknik 'Little Devil'. Dengan cara ini, tidak ada cowok yang tidak luluh."

Sehun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC….**

.

.

Please review and comment, mau FF ini dilanjut apa gak ?

Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 2 – Kumpulan Teori Little Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and other.**

 **.**

 **Genre : GS for Uke, Schoollife, Romance, Friendship, Fluff, etc.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Di depan ruang musik terlihat banyak siswa laki-laki sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang memperhatikan dua orang gadis yang sedang berlatih alat musik bersama. Salah satu gadis tersebut adalah Sehun. Sehun sedang belajar alat musik tiup ditemani oleh gadis mungil dan cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian para laki-laki yang berkumpul di depan ruangan musik.

"Waahhh,, Baekhyun manis sekali ya. Polos dan murni."

"Aku masuk klub musik saja, ah.."

Dan berbagai macam pujian terdengar dari mulut siswa laki-laki yang melihat Baekhyun.

"Hei, kalian para cowok! Kembalilah ke klub masing-masing." Usir seorang siswi yang juga anggota klub musik yang merasa risih dengan perilaku cowok-cowok itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk menerobos para kerumunan laki-laki di depan pintu ruang musik.

"Permisi, numpang lewat." Terobos Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa masuk ruangan klub musik.

Setelah berada di dalam ruang musik, Chanyeol tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Permisi. Aku siswa pindahan. Emh, aku ada urusan mendesak dengan seseorang disini. Aku pinjam Sehun dulu, ya." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

Para laki-laki yang masih berada di depan ruangan sontak terkejut dan terpesona melihat kemunculan Chanyeol.

"Itu Park Chanyeol. Siswa baru yang menghebohkan sekolah.!"

"Huwaa…"

"Chanyeol, manis sekali."

"Waaa… akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya langsung."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan teriakan para laki-laki di depan sana. Dia fokus mendapatkan Sehun dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Grep

"Hei. Kau apa-apaan sih?" teriak Sehun saat Chanyeol menariknya.

"Sudah tenang saja. Ikuti aku. Oke." Chanyeol berkata sambil terus menarik Sehun. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan terkejut melihat kerumunan siswa laki-laki di depan ruang musik.

"Kalau memang mendesak aku bantu, ya?" tawar siswa laki-laki pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, sudah ikut klub belum?" tanya siswa laki-laki yang memegang raket ditangannya.

"Aku dari klub koran. Boleh aku memfotomu untuk perkenalan siswa pindahan?" tanya seorang lagi dengan kacamata dan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sedangkan dibelakang tiga cowok itu masih banyak kerumunan cowok-cowok lain yang berusaha maju agar bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Waduuhhh, merepotkan.." batin Chanyeol. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa membereskan para laki-laki di depannya ini.

Dengan memasang wajah menyesal. Chanyeol mulai berkata dengan suara yang lembut. "Maaf ya. Aku sedang sibuk, ada urusan. Kapan-kapan saja ya fotonya dan akan aku pikirkan soal masuk klub itu nanti."

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya membuang muka malas. Sedangkan para laki-laki di depan ruangan sudah terpesona semua dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Melihat semua siswa laki-laki itu lengah. Chanyeol segera berlari dan menyeret Sehun keluar dari ruang klub musik.

Disisi lain, anggota klub musik yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan menatap tidak suka pada para siswa laki-laki yang menurut mereka plin plan.

"Apa-apaan itu. Padahal tadi bilangnya Baekhyun manis. Dasar cowok plin plan dan tidak punya hati."

"Iya, kan. Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya menatap tidak suka kearah kerumunan siswa laki-laki di depan ruangan musik.

.

"Hei, lepaskan dong. Di klub aku sedang…"

"Diam. Kau sudah janji kan?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun. Dan terus menyeret Sehun kearah lapangan Sekolah.

"Hah?" Sehun bingung. Dia pernah berjanji apa.

Puk…

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola baseball jatuh di depan kaki Sehun.

"Maaf-maaf.." terdengar suara cowok meminta maaf.

Dheg. Seketika jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat dan muka Sehun langsung memerah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Chanyeol melihat kearah suara tersebut dan memangilnya. "Jongin-ah"

Tepat sekali. Itulah nama cowok yang bisa membuat Sehun memerah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Hai, Chanyeol! Sehun!" sapa jongin sambil mendekat kearah mereka. Sontak saja Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Wah, latihanmu keras ya. Hari minggu kita pasti datang mendukungmu! Iya kan Sehun.." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang hanya dihadapkan dengan punggung gadis itu. Melihat itu Chanyeol berbalik kearah Jongin dengan senyum canggung.

"Eh.. uh… iya.." jawab Sehun dengan suara pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Waah. Terima kasih ya. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali berlatih. Bye.." Jongin pergi sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. aku juga harus kembai latihan…" jawab Sehun terbata dan belum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Grrrrr. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya melihat tingkah Sehun kemudian memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya.

"KAMU INI SEBENARNYA NIAT APA TIDAK SIH?" tanya Chanyeol penuh emosi.

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab dengan tubuh gemetar melihat amarah Chanyeol.

"Kamu suka Jongin kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uh…" Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi rona merah dipipi Sehun sudah memberikan Chanyeol jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Pertandingan hari minggu besok bisa jadi kesempatanmu mendekati Jongin." Lanjut Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada Sehun.

"…."

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERPENAMPILAN ALA ANAK RAJIN DAN MENIUP SERULING." Teriak Chanyeol karena Sehun hanya diam saja.

"Eh, a..anak rajin." Sehun terkejut.

"Iya benar. Lihatlah penampilanmu. Soal kacamata sih apa boleh buat itu wajib kau pakai. Tapi…. Celana olahraga itu. Gaya rambut itu. Astaga membuatmu benar-benar terlihat muram! Ayo lakukan sesuatu." Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk kearah model pakaian dan rambut Sehun.

Chanyeol yang jengah juga dengan sikap cuek Sehun akhirnya menyeret Sehun kerumahnya. "Sudahlah. Ayo kerumahku dulu."

"Eeehh.."

"Akan kuajarkan rahasia membuat Jongin menjadi fansmu."

"Tunggu dulu ranselku masih di ruang klub.." protes Sehun.

"Biarkan…"

.

Saat tiba dirumah aku disambut oleh mama. "Sudah pulang ya. Wah, kamu membawa teman. Selamat datang." Kata mama Chanyeol dengan suara lirih dan tanpa senyum karena sedang memakai masker wajah.

Sehun yang melihat penampakan mama Chanyeol langsung berteriak. "Hiyaaaa,, hantuuu.."

"Jangan khawatir, itu mamaku. Dia selalu begitu. Katanya perawatan itu penting untuk perempuan." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun dan langsung membawanya ke kamar.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah duduk di atas karpet yang ada di kamar Chanyeol.

"Siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Oke. Pertama, kamu tahu kenapa aku populer?"

"Emh.. tidak tahu. Apa karena kau manis?" jawab Sehun ragu.

"Ya, sih aku manis," jawab Chanyeol narsis. "Tapi bukan itu jawabannya. Cowok itu… suka cewek yang feminin, terlihat bandel dan menggelitik perasaan cowok. Mereka suka cewek yang seperti Little Devil."

"Li…Little Devil.." Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemarinya. "Pokoknya, Sehun harus berubah. Kita bisa mulai dari baju. Coba ganti baju yang ada disini." Chanyeol membuka lemarinya yang berisi semua koleksi baju-bajunya.

Sehun tercengang melihat semua baju-baju yang tergantung di lemari Chanyeol. Banyak sekali bajunya dan semuanya terlihat bagus.

Chanyeol mulai memilah-milah baju yang cocok untuk digunakan oleh Sehun.

"Ini coba…" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah drees mini motif bunga-bunga pada Sehun.

Sehun berganti pakaian dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku maluuu…"

"Kau ini cewek, harus pakai baju yang terlihat manis. Sepertinya itu tidak cocok, ganti yang lain."

Chanyeol terus mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk Sehun. Sehun terus berganti-ganti baju karena Chanyeol terus merasa tidak cocok atau aneh saat Sehun memakai bajunya.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun keluar dengan baju jumpsuit pink dengan rok pendek serta rompi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah.

"Ah, ini cocok. Iya, kan?" Chanyeol bersorak senang sambil menggiring Sehun ke depan cermin untuk melihat tampilannya.

Untuk mempercantik penampilan Sehun. Chanyeol juga merubah tatanan rambut Sehun. Chanyeol menggulung rambut Sehun keatas sehingga terlihat lebih rapi dan imut. Dan jangan lupa dengan sedikit sentuhan makeup, selesai lah sudah perubahan Sehun.

Sehun terkejut melihat perubahan dirinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. "Tapi aku malu." Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar ya.. tingkat kepopuleran cewek akan benar-benar berubah karena bajunya. Kamu tidak tahu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cowok lebih suka warna yang lembut daripada sekedar rok pendek. Lebih suka warna cerah seperti merah atau pink, daripada hitam atau biru. Cowok pasti akan berdebar, karena ada perbedaan dengan Sehun yang biasanya."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Benar, cowok lemah terhadap perbedaan." Ucap sebuah suara dari dari belakang Sehun yang langsung membuat Sehun berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Mama.." panggil Chanyeol. "Kenapa masuk kamarku tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, iya.. papa dan mama mau pergi makan di luar. Kalian makan kare buatan papa saja ya. Sehun juga silahkan makan. Bye bye sayang." Ucap mama Chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi keluar kamar kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Mereka memang begitu. Abaikan saja." Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun saat melihat tingkah konyol orang tuanya.

"Owh, iya Sehun. Ini untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan benda kecil pada Sehun.

"Eh, apa ini?"

"Ini Lipstik pink. Ini jampi supaya bisa bicara dengan manis dan lembut pada Jongin. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini. Selanjutya tergantung padamu Sehun. Semangat.." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun memberikan dukungan.

Sehun menggenggam lipstick tersebut dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku boleh menyalin tugas matematikamu. Aku sedikitpun tidak mengerti… hihihi" cengir Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap malas Chanyeol, "Dasar. Baiklah apa boleh buat salin saja tugasku."

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun. "Uwaaaa,, aku sangat menyukaimu Sehuuunnnn…"

"Yak, lepaskan…"

.

Hari Minggu…

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang menonton pertandingan Jongin. Banyak anak-anak laki-laki disana yang melihat kearah mereka. Tentu saja dengan penampilan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berbeda hari ini, pasti akan menarik perhatian semua orang disana.

Chanyeol yang biasanya modis dan selalu berdandan. Hari ini hanya memakai pakaian biasa yaitu kaos dan celana jeans. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Karena menurut Chanyeol, hari ini pemeran utamanya bukanlah dia.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang berdiri dan berteriak pada Jongin untuk memberikan semangat. Chanyeol merasa senang bisa membantu Sehun. Sehun sekarang sudah mulai berani menunjukkan dukungannya pada Jongin dan juga Sehun berhasil mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih imut dan cantik.

"Menaaang.." teriak Sehun sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melamun tentu saja terkejut. Tapi melihat raut bahagia di wajah Sehun dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah karena membuatnya terkejut. Sebaliknya Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Yup,, tim Jongin memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Selamaaattt…

Sehun perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang beristirahat di bangku sebelah lapangan. Setelah berdiri di depan Jongin, Sehun kemudian menyerahkan minuman yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk Jongin.

"Ini minumlah…" tawar Sehun.

"Terima kasih.." kata Jongin lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu dia bertanya pada Sehun. "Bagaimana pertandinganku tadi?"

"Emhh.. i..itu hebat. Kamu keren sekali.." Sehun berkata dengan wajah yang imut dan suara yang lembut. Seperti yang diajarkan Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja melihat wajah Sehun. Jongin langsung memerah.

Dheg. Jantung Jongin berdebar-debar. Perubahan penampilan Sehun membuat Jongin terkejut dan tertarik. Sehun sekarang menggunakan baju yang dipilihkan Chanyeol waktu dirumahnya. Dengan rambut di gulung keatas dan juga sedikit sentuhan lipstik pink yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sehun terlihat lebih menarik sekarang.

"Lho.. sejak kapan Sehun semanis ini ya.." pikir Jongin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan Jongin langsung bertanya pada Sehun. "Emh.. Sehun tinggal di mansion X ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya.."

"A..aku tadi naik sepeda kesini. Mau pulang bersama? Karena kamu hari ini sudah mau datang." Ajak Jongin. (Jongin mulai modus, bilang aja mau pedekate.. dasar kkamjong…ckckck)

"Ehhhh…" teriak Sehun.

Sehun sangat terkejut. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak terkejut seorang Jongin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Orang yang selama ini dia taksir. Oh tuhaaannn,, Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin menjadi tidak sabar. Astaga Sehun lambat sekali tinggal bilang iya apa susahnya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan turun tangan. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan mencubit punggung Sehun.

"Aduh.." Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Sehun meringis melihat senyuman Chanyeol, dia tahu maksud dari senyuman Chanyeol itu. Senyuman itu seperti mengatakan, 'jawab iya. Bodoh'.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan membuangnya, Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin dan berkata, "I.. iya aku mau."

Jongin langsung tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sehun dan langsung mengajak Sehun pulang.

"Fiuuhhh.. Aarrhh syukurlah semua berjalan lancar." Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang pulang di bonceng oleh Jongin.

Tapiii...

"Emh, Chanyeol…" panggil suara dari belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat sekumpulan anak-anak baseball minus Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Owhhh.. Sial.." pikir Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran tentang Little Devil. So, check it out!**

 **.**

 **CHANYEOL'S AFTER SCHOOL LESSON**

 **Lesson 1 : Little devil itu cewek seperti apa sich?**

 **Little devil itu cewek yang mempesona, agak keras kepala, bandel, manis, dan saat berada di kelas atau sekolah bisa membuat cowok suka padanya dan merasa berdebar-debar.**

 **Sehun yang tekun dan pernah dibilang muram oleh Chanyeol pun bisa menguasai teknik little devil yang mengagumkan (kyaaa beri tepuk tangan! PROK PROK PROK). Semua cewek siapapun dia . dengan sedikit ketangkasan dan belajar akan bisa menjadi little devil dengan gayanya sendiri. Dengan begitu, semua cowok di kelas dan orang yang kamu taksir, pasti akan baik padamu dan kamu bisa membuatnya memperhatikanmu.**

 **Di sekolah dan di dunia ini hanya ada laki-laki dan perempuan. Karena itu lebih baik tampil menarik dan berteman baik. Pasti hari-harimu jadi menyenangkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Kemarin ada yang bertanya Park Junhong/Zelo itu adik tiri apa kandung Chanyeol? Jawabannya adalah adik kandung, dilihat dari sifat dan kelakuan aja udah kelihatan..hehehe so, saudara tiri Chanyeol cuma Luhan.

Owh iya buat yang udah review terima kasih. Maaf kalau ada yang belum sempat aku balas. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau baca apalagi memfollow n favorite ini cerita. Gomawo… ^^

 **Ditunggu review selanjutnya…..!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 3 – Putri yang Bersedih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and other.**

 **.**

 **Genre : GS for Uke, Schoollife, Romance, Friendship, Fluff, etc.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Papaku seorang dokter dan profesor, sedangkan mamaku seorang pianis terkenal di dunia. Aku adalah adalah anak tunggal jadi wajar kalau aku diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Tidak hanya dirumah, di sekolah juga begitu.

Benar, aku adalah putri di SM High School. Setiap hari setelah turun dari mobil aku akan di sambut dengan teriakan siswa laki-laki yang memujaku, tidak hanya sekedar menyapa, mereka juga akan mengantarku sampai ke kelas. Saat aku berlatih piano pun mereka akan setia menunggu dan menontonku dari luar ruang musik.

Tidak hanya itu, ketika aku akan membersihkan kelas atau hanya sekedar menggeser mejaku saja, para laki-laki itu akan berebut untuk membantuku.

Dan semua itu adalah kehidupan sehari-hariku di sekolah.

Tapi….

Semenjak anak itu datang, ada yang berubah.

Seperti sekarang, kami sedang membersihkan kelas. Biasanya mereka akan menghampiriku dan menawarkan bantuan. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang mereka lebih asyik bermain dengan anak itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia murid pindahan yang langsung bisa menarik semua perhatian seluruh cowok di sekolah ini.

Selama ini akulah yang dimanjakan oleh mereka tapi melihat perubahan ini aku menjadi kesal.

Sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak ingin bersekolah di sekolah negeri seperti ini karena menurutku cowok-cowok disini banyak yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi karena ini sudah perintah papaku, aku tidak bisa menolak. Papa berkata "Di Zaman sekarang, cewek juga harus sedikit lebih kuat. Fisik Baekhyun lemah. Jadi lebih baik bersekolah di sekolah negeri."

"Papa dan mama bodoh…" pikirku saat mendengarkan alasannya mendaftarkan aku di sekolah ini.

 **Baekhyun POV end**

 **.**

"Tentang piknik yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Kita akan berangkat naik bus. Kemudian disana kita akan naik gunung, jadi pakailah baju yang nyaman." Kata pak guru. "Dan juga jangan membawa barang berlebihan, bawa apa yang diperlukan saja."

"Baik, pak guru" jawab semua murid serempak dan bersemangat.

"Fiuuuhh… merepotkan.." Chanyeol berkata sambil memainkan jarinya yang baru selesai dia beri kutek.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. "Owh, ada apa Yixing?" ternyata Yixing yang memanggilnya. Yixing adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

"Piknik nanti perjalanannya akan berat ya. Tapi kita harus tetap semangat ya Baek." Kata Yixing penuh semangat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab Yixing, pasalnya Seorang putri seperti Baekhyun tidak suka dengan piknik. Biarpun nanti dirinya tetap ikut, pasti disana akan membosankan, pikirnya.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian….**

"Baiklah anak-anak kita sudah sampai. Jangan lupa barang-barang kalian. Jangan ada yang berpisah dari rombongan." Kata Pak guru saat semua murid turun dari bus.

Setelah di periksa dan semuanya lengkap, pak guru mulai memimpin perjalanan yaitu naik gunung. Ini bukan gunung yang besar dengan keadaan yang hanya orang professional yang bisa melewatinya. Ini bisa dibilang bukit daripada gunung, karena kita hanya perlu naik dan jalannya tidak terjal.

Awal perjalanan mereka semua masih semangat, tapi semakin keatas semangat mereka juga menurun. Yang tadinya berisik dengan ocehan, sekarang hanya terdengar suara nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan, salah satunya adalah Jongin.

Sehun yang berjalan di samping Jongin merasa khawatir karena Jongin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin lakukan semalam sampai loyo begini.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hun, aku hanya mengantuk." Jawab jongin sambil menguap.

Sehun merasa lega, dia pikir Jongin akan pingsan tadi. "Semangat Jongin. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huwaaa capek! Gendong aku, dong.."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya Chanyeol mulai lagi pikirnya. Dengan malas Sehun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menariknya dari kerumunan laki-laki yang berebut ingin menggendongnya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal, tapi diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Ayo semangat…" teriak pak guru memberikan semangat saat melihat murid-muridnya sudah mulai kelelahan.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan sampai tiba di atas bukit. Pemandangan disana sangat indah dan udaranya juga segar. Rasa lelah yang tadi dirasakan saat perjalanan langsung hilang terbayar dengan pemandangan indah disini.

"Kita makan siang disini. Jangan lupa, sampahnya di bawa pulang. Setelah itu kalian boleh melakukan apa saja yang kalian mau.." kata pak guru.

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru murid-murid segera menempatkan tikar ditanah dan mulai mengeluarkan koatak bekalnya.

"Waahhh, bekalmu keren, Baekkie. Pasti yang memasak chef kelas atas ya? Enak ya menunya banyak.." kata Lay sambil menatap takjub bekal Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga, kok.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ingin Baekkie. Soalnya mamaku selalu membawakan bekal yang sama…" keluh Lay.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Lay, kemudian melihat semua teman-temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol membicarakan bekal buatan mamanya masing-masing. Baekhyun berpikir, "Semua teman-temanku dibuatkan bekal oleh mamanya. Sedangkan aku…." Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Baekhyun memang putri orang kaya. Tapi karena kesibukan orang tuanya, Baekhyun selalu ditinggal sendirian. Dia hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayannya. Baekhyun memang dimanjakan tapi dia kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Lain dengan Baekhyun yang hanya makan berdua dengan Lay. Chanyeol sekarang sedang makan ditemani beberapa siswa laki-laki.

"Chanyeol ini, aaaaa…" Ucap salah satu cowok sambil mencoba menyuapi Chanyeol.

Menjadi Chanyeol, bukannya menolak. Dia malah membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan tersebut.

Chanyeol duduk tidak jauh dari Baekhyun dan Lay sehingga dia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku sudah kenyang.." kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Loh kok sudah Baek. Makananmu masih banyak…" Lay berseru.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat mereka membersihkan kelas. Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya kesal. Chanyeol juga melihat sikap Baekhyun saat ada siswa cowok yang ingin membantunya, bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah membuang muka dan pergi. Chanyeol jadi penasaran dengan teman sekelasnya bernama Baekhyun ini.

Chanyeol akhrinya meneruskan acara makannya lagi dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai sebuah suara milik seorang cowok menghentikan Chanyeol yang ingin menelan makanannya.

"Maaf. Ini tadi jatuh, ini kan?"

DHEG

Chanyeol langsung memerah saat melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya cowok dikelasnya yang tidak terpengaruh dengan rayuan Chanyeol.

Cowok itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan lipstick milik Chanyeol yang tadi jatuh.

GLEK. Chanyeol yang tidak sadar langsung menelan makanannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

Uhuk-uhuk…

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?" tanya cowok itu pada Chanyeol.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut.." jawab Chanyeol setelah mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Owh, syukurlah. Ini barangmu." Cowok itu menyerahkan barang Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan muka memerah Chanyeol mengambil lipstiknya dengan menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih.." ucapnya.

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol, kemudian pergi.

"Kenapa aku deg-degan?" kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya didada, setelah keprgian cowok itu.

.

Acara piknik sudah selesai. Sekarang semuanya bergegas menuju ke dalam bus karena cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Benar saja tidak lama hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Semuanya cepat masuk bus." Teriak pak guru.

Semua murid kemudian berlari menuju ke bus, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Mestinya aku tidak ikut. Ini menyebalkan aku ingin cepat pulang." Kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan tidak melihat genangan air yang ada didepannya. Karena genangan air itu, tanahnya menjadi licin. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari hanya berlari dan akhirnya terpeleset dan jatuh.

Baekhun terkejut. Dia melihat bajunya dan semuanya kotor. "A…apa ini? Ini menyebalkan." Pikirnya.

Melihat Baekhyun terjatuh, semua temannya berhenti berlari dan melihatnya. Tidak ada yang bergerak mendekati Baekhyun untuk menolongnya. Hanya Yixing yang datang medekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat teman-temannya, tidak ada yang menolongnya. Hanya Yixing yang peduli padanya. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu mendekati dan memanjakannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, kemudian berteriak. "Menyebalkan.." sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku mohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu.." batin Baekhyun saat melihat teman-temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba salah satu murid cowok mendekati Baekhyun untuk membantunya.

Chanyeol melihat cowok yang membantu Baekhyun. Cowok itu adalah cowok yang sama yang mengembalikan lipstiknya. Kemudian….

CRAK CRAK

Terdengar suara cipratan air dan sebuah teriakan.

"Duuhhh,, aku jatuh nih. Tolong aku dong.." teriak Chanyeol sambil berguling-guling ditanah yang becek. Terlihat kalau dia sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Dasar Chanyeol…ckkckckck

"Chanyeol kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya teman-teman cowoknya.

Sedangkan para cewek memandang malas pada Chanyeol. "Apa sich yang dia lakukan?"

"Pegang tanganku…" kata salah satu temannya.

Chanyeol memegang tangan temannya, bukannya berdiri CHanyeol malah menarik temannya hingga ikut jatuh di sebelahnya.

"Ehh…."

"Hehehe maaf. Kepleset" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan melempar Sehun dengan lumpur. "Semuanya. Waktunya peraaaaanngg.!"

Siswa yang lain pun akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Semuanya saling melemparkan lumpur. Kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kesal pada Chanyeol. Disaat dia mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia malah bersenang-senang. Keterlaluan.

"Baekhyun,, awas!" Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan….

Pluk! Lemparan lumpur mendarat diwajahnya. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun mengambil lumpur dan melemparkannya ke Chanyeol. "Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Aku yang tadi menangis jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Pikir Baekhyun sambil terus melempar lumpur, melampiaskan amarahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Sebelah sini.." goda Chanyeol, karena daritadi lemparan Baekhyun terus meleset.

Karena terlalu asyik menggoda Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan…

PLUK! Sehun menaruh lumpur tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

"Aduh.. yaaaa. Aku tidak bisa melihat" teriak Chanyeol.

"Gyaaa… ya apa yang kau lakukan?" sekarang giliran Sehun yang berteriak melihat bajunya dijadikan handuk untuk membasuh muka CHanyeol dari lumpur.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Rasanya aneh, perasaan sedihnya tadi entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang.

"Ahahahaha Chanyeol wajahmu jelek sekali.." Sehun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun pun ikut melihat kearah Chanyeol dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "hehehehehehe…"

"Yaaa Oh Sehun. Kau menyebalkan. Lihat Baekhyun juga ikut menertawakan aku.." cerocos Chanyeol pada Sehun yang belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Habisnya Chanyeol kayak panda.." Jawab Baekhyun masih tertawa.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian tersenyum, rencananya berhasil. Hehehe…

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak hanya iseng melakukan perang tadi. Itu hanya cara yang dia buat untuk membantu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerti, cewek seperti Baekhyun akan merasa malu dengan insiden tadi. Maka dari itu Chanyeol membuat peran lumpur agar semua temannya juga kotor dan menghindarkan Baekhyun dari olok-olokan teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan berhasil bukan, Baekhyun sekarang tersenyum dan tidak menangis lagi.

"Ya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakan pak guru menghentikan perang lumpur tersebut.

.

Sepulang piknik. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun dan juga Baekhyun menginap dirumahnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka memutuskan mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil melihat Zelo berlatih pianika. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Sehun, sedangkan didepannya di seberang meja Baekhyun duduk disebelah Zelo.

"Dengar, ya. Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Tidak peduli kamu ini putri atau apapun. Kamu tidak boleh terlalu merajuk begitu!" Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang kejadian dia menangis tadi.

"Cowok-cowok suka cewek manis seperti Little Devil yaitu cewek yang bisa diajak main bareng bukan seorang putri manja." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Meski mungkin kamu tidak percaya, Baek. Tapi kenyataannya begitu.." Sahut Sehun yang dari tadi mencatat ucapan chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kalau kamu disapa cowok. Bagaimana reaksimu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol dan Sehun ucapkan. Baekhyun lebih suka melihat adik chanyeol bermain pianika yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya kenapa noona ini?. Padahal noona ini sedang melihat latihanku!" Zelo membela Baekhyun.

"ZELO. Diam.." teriak Chanyeol sambil melotot pada adik tercintanya itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol beralih lagi pada Baekhyun dan berkata. "Ayo mulai. Baekhyun. Bagaiamana reaksimu saat disapa cowok?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Itulah reaksi yang akan dia berikan saat ada cowok yang menyapanya dan langsung ditolak Chanyeol.

"Tidak boleh. Bukan begitu caranya. Begini nih..!"

Chanyeol menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bagaimana reaksi saat disapa cowok. "Yang perlu kamu lakukan adalah melihat kearah cowok yang menyapamu dan tersenyum. Bukan malah memalingkan wajah seperti itu."

Kemudian chanyeol bertanya pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kamu mau minta tolong sama cowok?"

"Emm, maukah kamu melakukan ini?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Salah Salah Salah! Begini nih caranya.."

Chanyeol menarik Sehun berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat punggung Sehun.

"Kenapa aku dijadikan contoh?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dengan malas.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun dan mulai memberi contoh pada Baekhyun. "Pertama Tarik ujung bajunya, kemudian bilang 'Hei Hei'. Saat dia menoleh kearahmu. Kamu melihat keatas tepat ke matanya dengan menggunakan jurus puppy eyes, lalu minta tolong. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengerti tapi dia hanya diam. Dia berpikir, "Aku tidak ingin melakuakn hal itu di antara cowok monyet." Dan menurut Baekhyun semua cowok disekolahnya adalah cowok monyet. (A/N : Cowok monyet seperti istilah untuk Cowok yang masih labil/ maaf ya aku tidak tahu harus kasih julukan apa..hehehe)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Aku pulang…"

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Zelo penuh semangat melihat kedatangan hyung kesayangannya.

"Iya Zelo. Oh ada teman Chanyeol. Maaf mengganggu aku Luhan, kakak Chanyeol dan Zelo. Santai saja disini, anggap rumah sendiri." Luhan tersenyum kearah teman-teman Chanyeol.

DEG!

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah dan tiba-tiba detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Tampannya. Kyaa kalau ini bukan cowok monyet." Gumam Baekhyun sambil terus melihat kearah Luhan. Perasaan seperti ini baru kualami. Dan kemudian tanpa sadar Baekhyun berjalan kearah Luhan. Dan…..

"Hei Hei. Oppa." Baekhyun menarik ujung baju Luhan.

"Hmm?" Luhan berbalik dan melihat teman Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya dan berkata, "Aku… namaku Byun Baekhyun. senang bertemu denganmu oppa."

"Hei lihat itu.." Sehun berkata pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

Tanpa diberitahu Chanyeol juga sudah melihatnya. Dia melihat kearah Sehun dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan itu cinta?!"

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa melihat kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC….**

 **.**

 **A/N : Oke, bagaimana suka? Sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa cowok yang nyemperin Chanyeol? Pasti udah tau donk…hehehehe**

 **Owh iya, maaf ya kalau banyak typonya. Nulisnya sambil nahan ngantuk. Kalau enggak diselesaiin sekarang, belum tentu besoknya aku ada niat buat nulis. Jadi maaf kalau banyak typonya nanti.**

 **Ok sekian aku udah ngantuk banget dan gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. So, terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Ditunggu review selanjutnya! Bye bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 4 – Pembalasan Little Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Yixing sedang berada di taman sekolahnya. Ini adalah kebiasaannya kalau sedang istirahat atau tidak ada guru. Yixing akan menyiram bunga di taman atau hanya duduk di taman sambil menggambar.

Saat sedang asyik menyiram bunga di taman. Yixing tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan histeris dari ruang baca yang berada tepat di samping taman.

"Kyaaaa, kereeennn..."

Yixing yang merasa penasaran akhirnya berjalan kearah jendela ruang tersebut dan melihat siapa yang berteriak. Dan ternyata Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun lah biang dari teriakan tadi.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Yixing.." Baekhyun terkejut melihat penampakan Yixing di jendela.

"Kita lagi lihat ini..." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjukkan majalah yang sedang dia baca bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun ke arah Yixing. "Majalah edisi spesial pengalaman pertama musim panas." Lanjut Chanyeol.

BLUSH! Wajah Yixing langsung memerah mengetahui apa yang sedang teman-temannya baca.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kamu pernah ciuman tidak ?" tanya Sehun.

"Rahasia.." jawab Chanyeol sambil menopang dagu.

"Aku ingin berciuman dengan Luhan oppa.." Baekhyun berkata sambil membayangkan dia sedang berciuman dengan Luhan yang membuat pipinya merona.

Wajah Yixing semakin memerah mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dia terlalu polos untuk hal seperti itu.

"Owh iya Chanyeol. Apa pendapatmu tentang Kris?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol saat teringat kejadian di tempat piknik kemarin.

"Kris..?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda kemudian berkata, "Waktu piknik kemarin. Dia yang memungut lipstikmu yang jatuh. Kulihat tingkahmu agak aneh waktu itu. Hehehe..."

"Uhuk..." Chanyeol langsung terbatuk mendengar perkataan Sehun, untung dia tidak sedang minum kalau tidak air itu sudah menyembur kemana-mana.

Sehun sialan pikir Chanyeol. Mencoba menutupi kegugupannya Chanyeol kemudian bersandar pada kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil berkata. "Biasa aja, tidak ada yang aneh. Jadi namanya Kris."

Saat menyebut nama Kris, tiba-tiba di kepala Chanyeol sudah tergambar saat dia dan Kris berciuman. Buru-buru Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan berjongkok di dekat tembok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Duh, apa yang kupikirkan sich?" bisik Chanyeol frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Sehun melihat ke asal suara dan terkejut, "JONGIN.."

"Hai..." sapa Jongin pada Sehun, kemudian mendekati Sehun.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Jongin saat melihat majalah yang tadi sedang dibaca oleh Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"TIDAK.. cowok tidak boleh melihat.." karena terkejut Sehun langsung berteriak dan mencoba menyembunyikan majalah tersebut.

"Iya. Jongin tidak perlu tahu. Buku ini tidak menarik kok." Kata Baekhyun sambil membantu Sehun menyembunyikan majalah tersebut dibelakang tubuh Sehun.

"Kalian pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja." Kata Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri didepan Jongin dengan menunjukkan . "Aduh... cewek tidak suka cowok keras kepala. Kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."

"Ah,, anu..." Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah melihat aegyo Chanyeol.

"Emh.. aku pergi dulu. Aku belum selesai menyiram bunga." Yixing langsung bergegas menjauh dari ruang baca.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Jongin langsung terdiam dan melihat kearah dimana Yixing pergi.

"Yah, dia pergi dech.." kata Sehun melihat kepergian Yixing.

"Ini gara-gara Jongin.." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Jongin.

GLEK! "Aku..?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Yixing itu tidak suka dengan anak cowok.." kata Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat Yixing berbicara dengan cowok. Kalau bicara sama bunga sich sering lihat." Kata Sehun setelah mencoba mengingat kapan dia pernah melihat Yixing berinteraksi dengan cowok.

"Kata Yixing. Bunga itu teman." Jelas Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Waaahh,, hari gini masih ada yang seperti itu.." kata Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin memilih pergi daripada mendengarkan tiga cewek itu bergosip.

"TO.. TOLOOONGGGG..."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari Yixing. Ketiganya pun langsung berlari keluar ruang baca dan langsung menghampiri Yixing di taman.

"Ada apa Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berlari mendekat ke Yixing.

"Baekhyunie.." Yixing melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jongdae lagi..." tunjuk Yixing pada jongdae yang menginjak selang air yang digunakan Yixing untuk menyiram bunga.

"Kalau mau aku minggir bicara dong Yixing.." kata Jongdae berkacak pinggang sambil menampakkan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Hentikan Jongdae. Yixing jadi susah untuk menyiram bunga.." bela Sehun.

"Jongdae itu. Sudah tahu di benci masih saja mengganggu Yixing." Geram Baekhyun.

"Tapi hanya Yixing, ya..." kata Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tingkah Jongdae.

"Iya hanya pada Yixing.." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Dasar anak-anak..."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Kemudian mengabaikannya dan membantu Yixing.

"Ayo Yixing kita pergi." Ajak Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Yixing hanya menurut saja saat Baekhyun dan Sehun mengajaknya meninggalkan taman. Dalam hati Yixing berkata, "Inilah alasanku tidak suka cowok. Cara bercanda mereka kasar. Aku benci itu."

.

 **Ruang Audivisual**

"Hari ini kita akan melihat video tentang proses terbentuknya bayi? Perhatikan dan tenanglah kalian." kata Bu guru di depan kelas.

Ruangan langsung tenang saat Bu Guru mulai memutar videonya.

" _Semua manusia akan mengalami jatuh cinta memasuki masa pubertas, tubuh semakin matang dan semakin merasa ingin tahu tentang lawan jenis. Sebagai salah satu cara... bla... bla...bla..."_

Setelah melihat video tersebut, wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Yixing langsung memerah.

"Masa, sih?" Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya dengan lemas diatas meja, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Mama juga melakukan itu, ya?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah tidak kalah lemas dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

Sedangkan Yixing, jangan ditanya gadis polos itu sudah memalingkan muka sambil menangis.

TENG TENG

Mendengar bel bunyi, mereka berempat langsung bernafas lega dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

"Chanyeol, kamu sedang apa? Kita duluan, ya" kata Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol masih berjalan lambat dibelakang mereka.

"Aku lelah. Kalian duluan saja." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita pergi dulu.. bye"

Setelah melihat kepergian ketiga temannya, Chanyeol langsung memegang perutnya. "Gara-gara lihat video tadi perutku jadi sakit. Padahal aku tidak sedang menstruasi." Keluh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memberitahu teman-temannya, takutnya dia dibilang aneh. Hanya melihat video seperti itu saja sudah sakit perut. Jadi dia menutupinya.

"Chanyeol-si, kamu baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Chanyeol yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kris berdiri didepannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dan bicaranya jadi terbata-bata. "ah..emh.. tidak. Tidak sakit kok."

"Sungguh?" tanya Kris masih tidak percaya.

DHEG! Kenapa dia bisa tau padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupinya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Kris.

"Woi Kris, kamu dipanggil tuh..." seru seorang siswa pada Kris.

Kris melihat kearah siswa tersebut. "Iya. Sebentar.."

"Kalau sakit. Lebih baik jangan dipaksakan. Aku pergi dulu ya." Kris tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Dheg Dheg Dheg... Chanyeol meletekkan tangannya didada merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena Kris.

Chanyeol berpikir, apakah Kris juga perhatian kepada siswa lain. Seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan pada dirinya.

.

Di lain tempat Yixing sedang sendirian di dalam kelas. Setelah keluar dari ruang audiovisual dia tidak jadi ikut Baekhyun dan Sehun ke toilet jadi dia memutuskan menunggu di kelas sambil menggambar.

SREK

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik buku gambar Yixing.

"Petualangan putri Yixing. Kampungan."

Yixing mendongakkan kepala dan melihat pelakunya yang tidak lain adalah Jongdae.

"Kembalikan.." kata Yixing. Yixing kemudian berdiri dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

PLUK

Jongdae yang melihat benda itu menjadi pensaran dan tidak tertarik lagi dengan buku gambar Yixing. Jongdae meletakkan buku gambar Yixing dan mengambil benda yang jatuh tersebut.

"Apa ini?" kata Jongdae.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya melihat benda apa yang sedang dibawa oleh Jongdae. Itu adalah kantong yang berisi keperluan haidnya.

"Kembalikan.." Yixing berusaha mengambil kantung itu, sebelum Jongdae mengetahui isinya dan mempermalukannya.

"Aneh. Kenapa kamu marah?" kata Jongdae berusaha menjauhkan kantung itu dari Yixing.

"Hentikan, kembalikan benda itu. Jangan lihat isinya.." Yixing terus berusaha mengambil kantungnya.

"Tidak.."

"Kembalikan..!" Yixing ingin menangis rasanya melihat Jongdae akan membuka kantungnya.

Di luar ruangan, Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearah kelasnya setelah sakit perutnya mereda. Tapi saat mendekati ruang kelasnya dia mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari dalam ruang kelasnya. Chanyeol buru-buru melihat ke dalam kelas dan ternyata Jongdae sedang mengganggu Yixing lagi. Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Jongdae dan...

"Little Devil's Special Tornado Kick.." teriak Chanyeol saat menendang pipi Jongdae sampai membuat Jongdae tersungkur di lantai.

"Chanyeol kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja sampai di kelas dengan Baekhyun dan langsung diberi tontonan Jongdae yang terkapar di lantai dengan Chanyeol yang menatap marah dan Yixing yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kamu yang salah. Kamu mengganggu Yixing dan memaksa melihat barang Yixing kan." Chanyeol menunjuk Jongdae dengan marah.

Baekhyun menghampiri Yixing dan bertanya. "Yixing, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Terima kasih.."

Jongdae yang dituduh Chanyeol kemudian berdiri memegang pipinya dengan kesal. "Apa sich, kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Kalau tahu bakal jadi seperti ini. Aku pasti akan melihat isinya dari tadi."

"Kamu masih mau kutendang lagi. Itu pelajaran untukmu. Jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang milik cewek. Ngerti?" Chanyeol memperingatkan Jongdae.

Jongdae meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Chanyeol.

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu di pusat kota.

"Jongdae itu sebenarnya suka Yixing.." kata Chanyeol yang membuat langkah Yixing berhenti.

"Eehh.. tidak mungkin." Bantah Yixing. "Tidak mungkin. Lagipula aku juga tidak suka cowok. Mereka kasar dan suka menganggu.." lanjut Yixing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka. Dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berusia 30-an dan laki-laki yang sudah tua dilihat dari rambut putihnya.

"Wah perempuan cantik. Apa dia pemilik bar?" kata Sehun yang melihat wanita dan pria itu berjalan kearah bar didekat mereka berdiri.

"Bukannya laki-laki itu seorang politikus? Uh mengerikan.." Baekhyun berkata sambil memasang wajah jijik.

Wanita itu menarik telinga sang pria dan berbisik. Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak berbisik karena Chanyeol dan lainnya masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Tuan mengerti, kan? Nanti malam jam 10 datang ke kedai, ya?"

"Iyaaa.." jawab sang pria dengan wajah penuh senyum meskipun telinganya ditarik oleh sang wanita.

"Nanti ikut dalam penjulan juga, dong.."

"Iya.." sekali lagi pria itu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang wanita dengan senyum dan tidak marah.

Chanyeol dan lainnya hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Lihat? Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan." Sehun memecahkan keheningan dengan menunjuk pasangan didepannya dengan jijik.

"psstt.. seperti anak-anak.." Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat pria tua itu.

"Ya, benar! Laki-laki itu tidak menakutkan dan seperti anak-anak. Karena Yixing selalu gemetaran saat melihat cowok maka dari itu kamu jadi melihat cowok seperti mereka siap menerkam kamu." Jelas Chanyeol pada Yixing.

"Oh, gitu ya?"

"Iya. Jongdae suka Yixing. Tapi dia tidak bersikap lembut untuk menarik perhatian Yixing melainkan selalu mengganggu Yixing.." Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum misterius kearah Yixing, "Nanti kalau diganggu lagi. Cobalah dengan 'Pembalasan Little Devil'."

"Pembalasan..." kata Sehun bingung.

"Little Devil..." dan dilanjut dengan Baekhyun yang sama bingungnya.

Sedangkan Yixing hanya diam karena diatas kepalanya sudah banyak tanda tanya bermunculan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menghadap ketiga temannya, "Hehehehe gampang kok. Caranya..."

.

Keesokan harinya...

Yixing baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya sendirian tanpa teman-temannya. Entahlah, Yixing juga tidak tahu kemana perginya ketiga temannya itu. Saat akan membereskan tempat makannya, tiba-tiba Jongdae menghampirinya dan seperti biasa mulai mengganggunya.

"Kamu benar-benar lamban ya. Kayak kura-kura.." ejek Jongdae.

Yixing sudah ingin menangis rasanya, tapi kemudian dia ingat pesan Chanyeol. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dalam hati, "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh takut. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadi kuat."

Yixing mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lalu menatap kearah Jongdae.

"Ehhh...!" Jongdae terkejut, tidak biasanya Yixing berani menatapnya.

Yixing menatap Jongdae dengan wajah polosnya seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan kemudian menekan dahi Jongdae dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata. "Kamu ini, suka padaku kan. Tapi selalu menggangguku, Jongdae."

DHEG! BLUSH! Wajah Jongdae memerah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Yixing yang melihat itu tersenyum dalam hati, "Selamat tinggal diriku yang lemah."

Setelah itu Jongdae dengan suka rela menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan Yixing yang membuat Yixing langsung terkejut.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang menonton mereka dari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun susah payah menahan tawa melihat wajah Jongdae dan Yixing. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum karena berhasil membantu Yixing.

"Setelah ini akan banyak kisah cinta indah.." pikir Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena lama updatenya, laptopku error and semua dataku hilang. Aku sudah menulis chapter ini tapi belum sempat aku upload laptopku rusak. Jadi aku harus nulis ulang lagi mulai awal. Dan harus mikir lagi jadi maaf kalu chapter ini bakal membosankan, aku sudah berusaha.**

 **Untuk FF 'Cheer Up' aku minta maaf karena belum bisa ngelanjutin. Moodku belum ada untuk nerusin cerita itu. Kemarin sebelum laptopku rusak aku udah nulis setengah dari chapter berikutnya. Tapi sekarang untuk mulai lagi aku belum bisa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**

 **Dan juga maaf belum bisa balas review kalian di chapter kemarin. Tapi aku bakal usahain balas review kalian di chapter ini. So, ditunggu review dan commentnya? Review kalian adalah semangatku, terima kasih ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 5 – Pangeran Jauh dan Kue Bola Yang Dekat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Kyungsoo POV

Kupandangi ponsel baruku. Akhirnya, ponsel yang kuimpikan. Dengan ponsel ini aku bisa lebih mudah memantau semua kegiatan idolaku, Huang Zitao. Zitao adalah Leader dan juga vokalis dari sebuah band yang sedang naik daun di Korea selatan sekarang yaitu Boys7. Tanpa kusadari saking senangnya aku tidak sadar menari-nari dalam toko sampai eomma menegurku.

"Ehem, YA Kyungsoo jangan ribut.."

EH! Aku langsung terdiam. Merasa malu karena seluruh pelanggan toko melihatku. Dengan menundukkan kepala aku mengikuti eomma keluar toko.

Oh, hampir lupa. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku fans berat Huang Zitao dari Boys7. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat debutnya. Sejak itu aku tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku menjadi fans Zitao bahkan teman sekolahku. Kurasa tidak ada yang sepertiku di sekolah, jadi karena takut diejek teman-temanku aku merahasiakan ketertarikanku pada Zitao.

"Eomma terima kasih." Ucapku pada eomma setelah keluar dari toko.

"Jangan bilang appamu soal ponsel itu, ya. Repot kalau nanti appamu tahu."

"Aku mengerti eomma."

"Ya sudah eomma pergi kerja dulu ya. Hati-hati kalau pulang."

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan melambai pada eomma. Setelah ini aku ingin pulang dan mendengar lagu-lagu Boys7 dari CD yang baru saja ku beli.

"Hei, Kyungsoo?"

Aku membalik badanku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. "Chanyeol.. Baekhyun.."

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua. Kenapa bibir kalian mengkilap. Apa kalian baru saja makan makanan berminyak?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab Chanyeol tapi bertanya balik karena penasaran dengan bibir mengkilap mereka.

"Enak saja! Kita berdua baru saja keliling toko kosmetik." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Eh, Kyungsoo. Itu ponsel kan?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada ponsel yang dipegang Kyungsoo. "Bukankah di sekolah dilarang membawa ponsel."

"Kita laporkan ke Pak Guru, yuk." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak ini bukan apa-apa.." Kyungsoo ketakutan sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian berlari menerobos Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yang mengakibatkan kedua temannya itu terjatuh diatas aspal yang keras.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia terus berlari.

Kyungsoo POV END

.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju renang. Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yixing keluar dari ruang ganti dan disambut oleh teriakan cowok-cowok yang terpesona melihat Chanyeol menggunakan baju renang. Hari ini kelas Chanyeol akan melakukan praktik renang.

"Kyaaa,, Jongin..." teriak Sehun saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang tidak ditutupi apa-apa. Wajah Sehun seketika memerah.

Beda dengan Sehun. Yixing tidak berteriak tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yixing merasakan pipinya memerah saat tadi melihat Jongdae hanya dengan celana renangnya.

Baekhyun. Jangan ditanya, dia hanya bisa membayangkan Luhan dalam baju renangnya. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat udara disekitarnya panas, apalagi kalau melihatnya langsung.

Dan bagaimana pemeran utama kita. Chanyeol tidak bisa berteriak ataupun bergerak. Dia terlalu terpana dengan pemandangan indah didepannya. Tepatnya Kris yang sedang melakukan peregangan dengan hanya menggunakan celana renangnya. Tampan sekali.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah, tapi kemudian dia tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan gambar tubuh telanjang Kris.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba panas, membuat Chanyeol memilih memasuki kolam renang untuk mendinginkan otaknya dan hatinya.

Saat berada di dalam kolam, tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dan memutuskan menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo. Kita ketemu lagi. Benda yang waktu itu kau pakai buat apa?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar ya?" tebak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang kesal pun membentak Chanyeol, "BODOH! Jangan bercanda.."

Byuurrr..!

Kyungsoo yang kesal pun memutuskan untuk berenang daripada menghadapi celotehan Chanyeol.

Saat berenang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat alasan kenapa dia menyukai Zitao. Dirumah, orang tuanya selalu bertengkar seperti akan bercerai. Sedangkan eonninya hanya bisa membuat masalah di sekolah dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Sejak itu, Kyungsoo selalu menghilangkan kesepiannya dengan mendengarkan lagu dari band Zitao dan membuat Kyungsoo berpikir hanya Zitao yang dia butuhkan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah berada terlalu lama di dalam air dan mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hei.. Kyungsoo dari tadi belum keluar dari air." Seru seorang siswi.

Suho yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut langsung meloncat kedalam air tanpa mempedulikan teriakan temannya.

.

 **Note : Suho agak gemuk ya disini, mianhe**

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... " Suho terus berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan mengguncangkan badannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Tapi pandangannya sedikit buram sehingga tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo. Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar.."

"Zitao..." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho.

"Jangan membuat orang cemas donk! Untung Suho menolongmu." Sungut Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo.

Mendengar nama Suho disebut kan oleh Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar dan dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang dihadapannya. Itu bukan Zitao tapi Suho.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut reflek langsung berdiri dan mendorong Suho sampai terjebur ke kolam dan berteriak.

"Tidaaaakk. Menjijikkan."

Byuuurr..

Suho terjebur ke kolam dan Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan area kolam renang, mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Suho bagaimana ya?" kata Baekhyun melihat kepergiaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Sehun dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Memang sih. Dia tidak minta tolong Suho untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi harus ya tingkahnya seperti itu..." kata Chanyeol kesal.

Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya.

.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kyungsoo terlalu asyik melihat berita tentang Zitao di ponselnya yang ia taruh di bawah kolong mejanya, sampai tidak menyadari sang guru memperhatikannya daritadi.

"KYUNGSOO.." panggil sang guru sambil menghampiri meja Kyungsoo. "Sedang apa kamu?"

Kyungsoo diam saja, berusaha menyembunyikan ponselnya, tapi gerakannya terlihat oleh sang guru.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan itu? Keluarkan!" perintah sang guru.

Kyungsoo panik. Bagaimana ini kalau aku keluarkan, nanti ponselku disita.

"Pak Guru. Aku ingin ke toliet." Suho tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dan berdiri.

"Suho! Ini jam pelajaran!"

"Tapi saya tidak tahan pak, maaf!"

"Ya sudah sana pergi.."

Dengan kepergian Suho. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Pak guru yang ingin melihat apa yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Tapi dia kesal, apa sih maksudnya Suho melakukan hal itu. Ingin membantunya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Chanyeol sedari tadi melihat tingkah Suho dan Kyungsoo dari bangkunya.

.

"Kamu tahu kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Soal Suho. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Dia pintar, baik hati dan kuat. Zitao tidak ada apa-apanya." Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih terkejut, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui rahasianya itu.

"Ini punyamu kan?" Chanyeol menyerahkan foto Zitao pada Kyungsoo. "Aku menemukannya di mejamu." Kata Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Kyungsoo langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya Kyungsoo. Ksatria sesungguhnya bagi perempuan itu 'Daripada pangeran yang jauh lebih baik kue bola yang dekat."

"Apaan itu, kue bola..?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Idola adalah idola. Laki-laki itu, hati dan isinya lebih penting daripada penampilannya. Mamaku bilang begitu." Chanyeol memberikan pengertian pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dengan angkuh dan berkata, "Suho dan Zitao tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan."

"Bodoh! Zitao tidak akan mengerjakan Prmu, juga tidak akan membantumu saat kau tenggelam."

"Tinggalkan aku.." Kyungsoo mengusir Chanyeol.

"Uh. Dasar keras kepala.." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "AH! Mama mengajakku nonton konser boys7. Padahal aku mau mengajak Kyungsoo." Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Benar saja, mendengar itu. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik menghadapi Chanyeol. "Sungguh. Aku ikut." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Gampang Sekali. Pikir Chanyeol saat melihat perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang tadi ketus sekarang penuh senyum senang.

"Mamaku kan bermain drama. Jadi mudah saja masuk karena wajahnya sudah dikenal. Tapi aku mengajak Suho juga. Tidak masalah kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Suho. Yang penting dia bisa melihat konser Zitao untuk pertama kalinya dan bisa melihat Zitao secara langsung.

.

 **Hari Konser...**

Selama konser berlangsung semua orang terpukau dengan penampilan Boys7 termasuk Chanyeol, mama, Junhong dan Suho. Kalau Kyungsoo jangan ditanya dia yang paling bersemangat selama konser.

Setelah konser berakhir, Kyungsoo berniat memberikan surat pada Zitao. Dia memegang erat-erat suratnya dan menunggu Zitao dan rombongannya keluar dari ruangannya.

Namun, saat Zitao dan rombongannya keluar, semua fans berteriak dan brlari menghampiri mereka. Sial bagi Kyungsoo karena terdorong para fans yang lain, dia terjatuh dan suratnya juga lepas dari genggamannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil surat yang sudah susah payah ditulisnya. Tapi tidak bisa karena terinjak-injak oleh kerumunan para fans Boys7 dan akibatnya surat itu robek sebelum sempat Kyungsoo serahkan pada Zitao.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Zitao dari tempatnya jatuh. Tapi meskipun melihat Kyungsoo, Zitao tidak datang membantunya. Kyungsoo jadi teringat perkataan Chanyeol.

" _Zitao tidak akan mengerjakan PRmu. Tidak akan menolongmu saat kau tenggelam..."_

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo bisa berdiri?" tanya Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa... " Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, tapi... NYUUUT! "Aduhh.." Kyungsoo terduduk lagi karena merasakan sakit dipergelangan kakinya.

"Jangan dipaksa. Sepertinya kakimu terkilir tadi saat jatuh. Maaf ya mungkin kamu tidak suka. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Naiklah.." Suho berkata sambil berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah punggung Suho. Dia sadar, Suho adalah orang pertama yang selalu datang menolongnya.

"Tidak mau. Malu tahu. Lagipula aku berat..." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa naiklah.."

Melihat kebaikan Suho. Kyungsoo teringat lagi dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

" _Dengar ya Kyungsoo. Ksatria sesungguhnya bagi perempuan itu. Daripada pangeran yang jauh lebih baik kue bola yang dekat..."_

"Aku ini besar. Jadi tenagaku dua kali lipat. Tenang saja. Ayo naik." Ajak Suho lagi.

Kyungsoo terus menatap punggung Suho. Dia baru sadar dan mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol dan dia juga menyesal telah bersikap buruk pada Suho. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Suho karena tidak ada respon dari sang empunya nama. Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUAK..

"Uwaaa..." teriak Suho terkejut, akibat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba naik ke punggungnya.

"Terima kasih..." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ya.." Suho tersenyum senang.

 **Bagiku. Zitao masih tetap pangeranku. Tapi sedikit saja aku panjangkan tanganku untuk kue bola yang ada di dekatku – Kyungsoo.**

 **.**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tanpa Kyungsoo dan Suho sadari. Chanyeol, Junhong dan mamanya sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Mereka berdua cocok, ya." Kata mama Chanyeol.

"Iya, kan. Aku tahu itu.." jawab Chanyeol bangga karena berhasil lagi membantu temannya.

"Eh. Gak nyuruh dia berlutut, ya?" ceplos Junhong dan dihadiahi dua jitakan cinta dari mama dan noonanya.

"Huwaaa... Luhan Hyung tolong aku..." teriak Junhong sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Duh Junhongie. Kamu kok gitu. Gak asyik dech.." kata mama Chanyeol melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus melihat kepergian Suho dan Kyungsoo sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian berbalik melihat mama dan adiknya.

"Ma. Aku jadi ingin makan kue bola." Kata Chanyeol pada mamanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo beli. Lalu pulang, papa sudah menunggu."

"Setujuuuu..." teriak Junhong penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai, hai... kali ini pasangan SUDO, bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Maaf ya kalo bosenin...hehehe**

 **Owh ya, aku mau minta tolong sama kalian, aku butuh satu pasangan lagi buat Chapter selanjutnya, karena semua anggota EXO sudah mendapat peran, aku jadi bingung harus pakai siapa buat cerita selanjutnya. Pasangan ini akan menjadi pasangan terakhir di chapter selanjutnya sebelum Krisyeol muncul. Jadi please kasih masukan pasangan siapa yang kalian ingin buat chapter selanjutnya. Ah hampir lupa, karakter cewek di chapter selanjutnya tomboy. Mohon bantuannya, terima kasih. ^^**

 **Please, review n comment ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 6 – Gadis Tomboi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

"Kelas kita akan mengadakan 'Feeling Couple'. Dan untuk MC pelaksana, kebanggaan Sekolah kita yaitu Park Chanyeol. Dipilih dengan suara bulat." Taehyung berkata dengan semangat di depan kelas.

Oh! Perkenalkan. Aku Kim Taehyunng. Aku anggota komite olahraga, dari klub sepak bola wanita.

"Jadi, program yang akan dikeluarkan pada contact day nanti sudah diputuskan, yaitu Feeling Couple, ya."

Dan yang baru saja berbicara dan mencatat semua yang aku katakan adalah Kim Sukjin. Dia juga anggota komite Sekolah. Di mataku dia selalu keren.

.

"Jadi, tolong MC-nya Chanyeol ya." Kata Sehun yang juga berada di depan kelas.

"EEHH... Aku?! Merepotkan..." kata Chanyeol malas dari bangkunya.

"Tolong, ya.." Sehun memohon pada Chanyeol menggunakan Aegyo.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun..." Chanyeol memalingkan wajah.

"Hei, apa itu, jangan mengacuhkanku..." teriak Sehun dari depan kelas.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan tetap diam sampai dia mendengar dua siswi dibelakang bangkunya berbisik tentang dirinya.

"Kalau cewek macam itu jadi MC, tidak akan berjalan lancar, dech.."

"Iya..."

"Dia Cuma bisa bilang 'kyaaaa' atau 'ehem'.."

"Bikin malu kelas kita saja.."

Grrrr...! Chanyeol yang kesal pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian bicara apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa.." jawab salah satu cewek tersebut dan balik menatap Chanyeol.

Dasar pembohong! Pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. chanyeol dan cewek tersebut tetap berhadapan dan saling adu tatap sampai sebuah bola memukul kepala Chanyeol dan cewek itu juga.

"Aduuhh... " teriak mereka berdua.

"Sudah tenang ya. Chanyeol tolong jadi MC ya!" Taehyung berkata pada Chanyeol, kemudian berpaling kepada dua cewek yang tadi adu tatap dengan Chanyeol dan berkata, "Yuri dan Yoona, ikut Feeling Couple saja? Kalian berdua kan manis, jadi acaranya nanti pasti bakal lebih seru. Semacam hot trick buat para cowok."

"Oh, begitu ya. Lalu Taehyun bagaimana?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku di belakang layar saja. Aku mendukung kalian para cewek.." kata Taehyung dengan gaya keren seperti cowok yang membuat Yuri dan Yoona berteriak.

Aahh! Taehyung menghela nafas dalam hati. sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bersikap tomboi seperti ini. Apalagi di depan Jin. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Rasanya menyedihkan.

"Taehyung. Soal yang berpartisipasi..."

"Hyaaa..." Taehyung terkejut melihat Jin di depannya. Karena keasyikan melamun jadi tidak menyadari Jin yang dari tadi dipikirkannya sudah berada didepannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Perubahan sikap Taehyung saat Jin muncul tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol. Oh! Sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu dan itu membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku paham..."

.

 **Kamar Taehyung**

Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat bentuk tubuhnya. Dadanya rata, rambut pendek, kulit ke coklatan.

"Hancur.." satu kata itu yang taehyung ucapkan saat melihat dirinya di cermin.

Kalau begini, tidak akan bisa. Penampilan tomboi, bermain sepak bola pula. Tidak ada feminin-femininnya. Jin tidak mungkin memandangku sebagai cewek. Pikir Taehyung.

.

 **Kediaman Keluarga Park**

"Papa. Aku manis, kan ?" kata Mama Jae sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak suaminya sambil memainkan telinga sang suami.

"Iya, mama paling cantik dan manis sedunia..." jawab Papa Yunho dengan senyum meskipun tiak berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Meskipun dibandingkan dengan yang muda, seperti Bae Suzy?"

"Iya.."

"Terima kasih, papa. Aku suka papa.." jawab Mama Jae sambil memeluk papa Yunho.

Junhong yang juga berada satu ruangan dengan orang tuanya. Lama-lama merasa berisik dan terganggu. Pasalnya dia seang bermain game dengan Luhan hyungnya.

"Huh! Berisik sekali sich!" Kesal Junhong.

"Sabar, Junhong...!" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Junhong.

Suasana yang sudah cukup berisik menurut Junhong itu, tiba-tiba menjadi dua kali lipat berisiknya karena teriakan anak cewek satu-satunya di keluarga Park. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"MAMA!AKU MAU MINTA TOLONG!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari kearah mamanya kemudian naik meja didepan sofa yang diduduki mama dan papanya kemudian bersujud memohon kepada sang mama.

Jaejoong yang terkejut melihat tingkah Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sang suami. "Ada apa Yeollie?"

Chanyeol menatap sang mama, "Aku diminta menjadi MC di acara Feeling Couple. Soalnya aku manis."

"Mama tahu kamu manis. Kamu anak mama.." Jawab Jaejoong manggut-manggut.

"Idiihh! Percaya diri sekali.." ucap Junhong mendengar apa yang dikatakan noona dan eommanya. Sedang Luhan hanya tertawa melihat kekesalan adiknya.

"Aku ingin membuat cewek di kelas yang menentangku terdiam. Maka dari itu, Mama tolong ajari aku berbagai cara untuk membuat penonton terpana!" kata Chanyeol berkobar-kobar.

Jaejoong tersulut semangat juga melihat putrinya. Kemudian dia berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk pundak putrinya.

"Bagus Chanyeol! Jangan kalah dengan orang yang bersikap buruk! Serahkan semua pada Park Jaejoong!"

"Terima kasih mama.." kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk mamanya.

"Seperti drama anak muda picisan.." cibir Junhong melihat tingkah aneh dua wanita dirumahnya.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ah.. maaf Taehyung bolanya terlempar jauh."

"Iya. Aku akan mengambilnya.." jawab Taehyung sambil berlari mengikuti kemana bola tadi dilempar.

EH! Taehyung terkejut melihat Jin terduduk di lantai dengan bola berada di dekatnya.

"Jin..?" panggil Taehyung.

"Oh, hai Taehyung..."

"Maaf. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Justru Taehyung yang terluka." Kata Jin melihat luka goresan di tangan Taehyung.

"Owh.. ini jatuh di klub tadi. Tapi aku sudah sering terluka seperti ini, kok. Jadi tidak masalah. Hal seperti ini semacam hiasan kalau buat cowok." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Aahh! Aku bertindak seperti ini lagi di depan Jin, batin Taehyung.

PLEK!

"Eh..." Taehyung terkejut melihat Jin meletakkan plester diatas lukanya.

"Repotkan kalau ada bekas lukanya. Kamu kan cewek..." Jin tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

DHEG! BLUSH!

"Ehh.. aku pergi dulu.." kata Taehyung kemudian berlari menjauh dari Jin.

Baru pertama kali ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Taehyung merasa malu tapi juga merasa senang.

.

 **Hari Contact Day**

"EEEhh... peserta yang mau tampil di Feeling Couple masing-masing kurang satu. Bagaimana ini? Gyaaa..." teriak Sehun heboh.

"Iya mendadak ada yang sakit perut.." jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan teman-temannya. Ini memang rencananya. Dia berbohong pada peserta terakhir yang ingin mendaftar dan bilang kalau pendaftaran sudah selesai.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mendekat pada Taehyung dan Jin.

"Bagaimana? Kalau Taehyung dan Jin yang menggantikannya.." Chanyeol pasang senyum terbaik untuk pasangan didepannya.

"Ehh,, apa?" Taehyung shock.

Chanyeol mendekat ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik. "Kamu suka Jin, kan? Gunakan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu."

Wajah Taehyung memerah, "Ke...kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Ah, kamu pikir aku ini siapa?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Ta..tap aku ini kan tomboi..." jawab Taehyung lemas.

"Tidak masalah.." jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan jepit rambut berbentuk bintang di rambut Taehyung. "Taehyung kan cewek. Pasti manis, percaya diri, dong! Jin sepertinya populer. Kalau kamu lambat nanti diambil orang, lho."

"Ehh..."

"Kamu juga pingin akrab dengan orang yang kamu suka kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umh.. iya.." jawab Taehyung malu-malu.

"Baiklah! Pertama sentuh pasanganmu sekali, lalu tataplah 3 menit. Kemudian bicaralah sambil berbisik di telinganya. Dengan cara ini. Cowok manapun pasti luluh." Chanyeol mengajarkan Taehyung untuk menjadi Little Devil.

"Aku bisa tidak, ya..." Taehyun ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, cobalah..." Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Taehyung.

"Tapi Jin ada urusan di komite sekolah. Kris bisa menggantikan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sehun itu, ngaoain sih?" kesal Chanyeol kemudian melihat kearah Sehun dan Kris.

"Eh.. aku?!" tunjuk Kris pada dirinya, "Aku tidak bisa.." jawab Kris sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol.

DHEG!

"Apa itu barusan?" pikir Chanyeol dengan wajah merah dan degup jantung yang cepat. Kris baru saja menatapku. Ah,, biarlah yang penting dia tidak ikut acara ini.

.

"Haloo semua. Aku Park Chanyeol akan memandu acara hari ini. Feelling Couple 5 vs 5! Ya, cowok dan cewek tentu saja akan saling tertarik. Apakah akan muncul pasangan baru? Mari kita lihat.. Girls and Boys, tunjukkan dirimu..."

Chanyeol terus memperkenalkan para peserta sampai akhirnya pada peserta yang terakhir. "Peserta no. 5 dan terkahir yaitu Kim Taehyung. Seorang jagoan di Klub sepak bola."

Taehyung menunjukkan keahliannya dalam bermain bola.

"Taehyung keren.." kata Yoona.

"Lho? Tidak masuk tim cowok?" tanya Yuri mengejek.

"Hahaha. Tidak! Kalian tenang saja aku hanya pengganti disini jangan khawatir." Taehyung tersenyum kearah dua temannya itu. Tapi dalam hati dia takut, mungkin Jin akan merasa aneh melihat dia ikut acara ini.

Tanpa sadar bola yang dimainkan Taehyung meleset dan menggellinding ke arah Jin berdiri.

Gawat! Pikir Taehyung.

Jin mengambil bola tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"I..iya.." jawab Taehyun malu-malu. Jin sangat perhatian padanya.

Saat akan mengambil bola dari tangan Jin, tidak sengaja tangannya menyuntuh jari Jin. Reflek Taehyung langsung mengangkat tangannya dan wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Hei, lihat itu.." kata Yoona pada Yuri menunjuk kearah Taehyung dan Jin.

Yuri melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan pandangan kesal. "Katanya mau mendukung kita. Tapi malah berkhianat."

"Menyebalkan.." kata Yoona.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya mendengar apa yang Yoona dan Yuri bicarakan. Selama ini dia memang terlihat tomboi. Tapi tiba-tiba mendadak berusaha berubah...

"Taehyung.." panggil Jin karena Taehyung tiba-tiba diam.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin menjadi cewek manis di hadapan Jin. Dan dengan itu Taehyung memberanikan diri melakukan apa yang disarankan Chanyeol.

Taehyung menarik baju Jin. Kemudian tersenyum kearah Jin dan berkata, "Jin. Terima kasih kamu selalu memperhatikanku."

Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku akan berubah! Pikir Taehyung saat menatap Jin.

DHEG! Jin hanya diam melihat ssenyum Taehyung.

"Bodoh, Taehyung tidak akan dipilih oleh Jin, iya kan?" tanya Yuri pada Yoona yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

.

"Sesaat lagi, kita akan mengetahui apakah akan ada pasangan baru atau tidak. Girls and Boys tunjukkan nomor orang yang menarik hatimu.?" Teriak Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengangkat tongkat bertuliskan angka '5'. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tongkat yang dipegang Jin juga bertuliskan angka '5'.

"Wow, telah lahir pasangan baru.. Yeeiiyy!" teriak Chanyeol menghampiri Taehyung dan Jin.

"Tidak mungkin..." jawab Taehyung masih shock.

Sedangkan Yoona dan Yuri sudah menangis karena merasa kalah. Mereka juga memilih Jin sebagai cowok yang menarik hati mereka.

.

Tidak masalah dengan omongan orang lain. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha agar menjadi diriku seperti yang kuinginkan – Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : nah akhirnya aku menggunakan pasangan dari BTS..hehehe makasih ya yang udah kasih saran.**

 **Kemarin juga ada yang bilang kenapa gak pasangin Tao n Xiumin. Maaf gak bisa, Tao kmrn kan udah muncul di chapnya DO sama Suho. Kalau namanya q pakai lagi buat jd temennya mereka di sekolah nanti jadinya bingung. Nah kalau Xiumin kalian bakal tahu di chapter depan kenapa dia blm q munculin di cerita sampai saat ini...hehehe**

 **Owh, ya chpater depan sudah mulai Krisyeol dan munculnya saingan Chanyeol..hehehe**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat aku update, karena review kalian adalah semangatku...hohoho**

 **Terima kasih ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE TRICK [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 7 – Saingan Jaiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Kelas saat jam pulang Sekolah...

"Bunganya lebih baik di tambah ya?" kata Yixing saat merangkai bunga dari kertas lipat.

"Iya, ya. Cukup waktu tidak ya. Kalau sampai minggu depan harus menghias juga." Sahut Kyungsoo yang juga ikut membantu membuat buga kertas.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah dikerjakan di rumah. Memang merepotkan sich.." celetuk Sehun yang juga ikut membantu membuat hiasan lain.

"Pak Guru akan mencari anak lain untuk membantu.." melihat ketiga muridnya yang kesusahan membuatnya tidak tega.

"Halooo... kalian sedang apa?" teriak Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" Sehun menatap malas kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang tidak membantu dan apa yang Sehun lihat lebih memalukan. Chanyeol sedang digendong diatas punggung salah satu cowok dikelasnya.

"Hehehehe... " Chanyeol hanya menampakkan cengirannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol melihat sesuatu di atas meja, yaitu sebuah spanduk. "Eh.. apa ada kunjungan klub?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan spanduk tersebut. Pasalnya tulisan yang ada di spanduk tersebut seperti akan menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

Cowok yang menggendong Chanyeol pun penasaran dan ikut melihat spanduk tersebut. Seketika cowok tersebut tercekat sampai melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanyeol. Alhasil Chanyeol pun mendarat dengan tidak cantiknya diatas lantai kelasnya.

BRUK!

"Aduh..." keluh Chanyeol saat merasakan bokongnya yang sakit habis mencium lantai.

"WAH... Minseookkk..!" cowok itu berteriak kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang kelas setelah melihat nama di spanduk tersebut.

"Duh,, siapa sih Minseok itu?" kesal Chanyeol masih terus mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit.

"Ah, iya. Chanyeol baru pindah saat musim semi, jadi tidak tahu. Minseok. Nama populernya Jaiko." Jelas Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Jaiko?!" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya . "Kim Minseok. Dia juara judo nasional. Selama enam bulan kemarin dia bersekolah di Amerika. Hari senin depan dia akan kembali, jadi kita harus menyambut kepulangannya."

"Chanyeol kau juga harus menyapanya.." kata Kyungsoo.

"Menyapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi masih tetap dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Iya menyapanya. Kalau tidak, kau akan dipelototi olehnya. Matanya itu sungguh meyeramkan." Kyungsoo begidik saat membayangkan tatapan Minseok.

"Ayahnya seorang pegulat profesional. Maka dari itu saat Minseok berada di kelas. Rasanya was-was takut dia berbuat sesuatu. Sebenarnya, para guru juga merasa takut padanya.." kata Pak Guru tia-tiba ikut masuk ke obrolan.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang guru membuat semua yang ada di kelas menghela nafas, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu ya..." jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat keluar jendela dan tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang sedang melukis di taman sekolah.

"Kris..!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati tanpa berpaling dari Kris.

Sehun yang ikut melihat kearah pandang Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Kris itu teman masa kecil Jaiko. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara dengan Jaiko tanpa rasa takut."

"Eh? Masa sih?!" Chanyeol melihat kearah Sehun tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kris ingin menjadi pelukis. Sepertinya dia juga akan kuliah di luar negeri nanti. Sesama orang yang punya mimpi. Sepertinya cocok, ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun dan dalam hati berkata. "Hmmm, kalau memang begitu. Aku jadi ingin melihatmu. Jaiko.."

.

Hari kedatangan Minseok...

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, MINSEOK..!" teriak seluruh kelas saat Minseok memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hei, everybody! Thank you sudah menyambutku. Minseok, juara 1 judo sudah kembali...Hahahahaha.." Minseok tertawa angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seketika ruang kelas menjadi hening mendengar tawa Minseok yang menurut mereka menakutkan. Sehingga semuanya mendudukkan kepala kecuali Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terkejut melihat seperti apa sih si Jaiko sampai tidak sadar dengan perubahan kelas dan juga Minseok yang menghampirinya.

"Ini sih bukan manusia tapi gorila... hiiyyy" pikir Chanyeol.

"Kamu anak baru?" kata Minseok yang berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Melihat Minseok berada tepat didepan matanya, Chanyeol jadi semakin jelas melihat wajah Xiumin. "Uwaa, kumis!" pikir Chanyeol saat melihat wajah Minseok secara dekat.

Bukannya takut dengan Minseok, Chanyeol malah jijik dengan gadis itu. Pasalnya wajah Minseok dipenuhi dengan bulu yang lumayan lebat dan membuat Chanyeol semakin jijik melihatnya. Chanyeol jadi ragu mana mungkin Kris berteman sejak kecil dengan jelmaan Jaiko ini.

"Ah iya, hari ini aku akan menonton pertunjukan mama. Jadi aku izin pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa.." Chanyeol mengatakan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semua laki-laki terpesona tapi tidak untuk Minseok.

"Apa sih.. cewek genit begitu.." Minseok menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol.

"Dia Chanyeol. Siswa pindahan. Anak artis, sangat terkenal diseluruh sekolah." Kata pengikut Minseok.

Mendengar itu Minseok semakin kesal dan mengangkat tubuh pengikutnya dan membantingnya.

BRUK!

"APA? POPULER APANYA! BERTINGKAH SOK MANIS! CEWEK BUKAN UNTUK DIJUAL TAHU!" teriak Minseok dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas langsung lari pontang panting untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Jaiko.

.

 **Keesokan harinya – Home Economics Room**

"Hari ini kita akan membuat kue. Buatlah kelompok, tiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Sekarang mulailah bekerja dan bagi tugas pada tiap anggota.." jelas Bu Guru dan dijawab anggukan oleh semua murid perempuan karena memang tidak ada murid laki-laki dikelas masak ini.

"Aku ingin membuat kue untuk Jongin. Dia pasti lapar setelah latihan.." kata Sehun sambil membayangkan Jongin memakan kuenya dan berhasil membuat pipinya merona.

"Aku juga ingin membuat untuk Suho.." kata Kyungsoo semangat.

"Aku juga... aku akan memberikan kueku pada Kris.." kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar anggota kelompoknya kurang satu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat satu anggotanya hanya duduk seperti Ratu menunggu pelayannya mengantarkan makanan. Chanyeol langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Hei, Minseok..." panggil Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kau juga anggota kelompok ini. Jadi membantu sedikit dong."

"Berisik! Di Amerika ada prinsip Ladies First, jadi cowok yang melakukan apapun.."

HUH! Dasar cewek egois, kesal Chanyeol melihat kelakuan Minseok. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Jaiko ini ikut membantu.

"Itu, sih karena mereka takut padamu Minseok, iya kan?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Minseok mulai marah.

"Pokoknya kalau tidak membantu, tidak boleh makan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Diam kamu! Jangan mengeluh! Kalian para cewek yang buat kue!" perintah Minseok.

"GRRRRRR! Kamu..." tunjuk Chanyeol pada Minseok dengan marah. "Kamu itu juga cewek..."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku cewek?" Minseok balik membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus melotot ke arah Minseok. Sungguh menyebalkan! Masa sih, teman kecil Kris seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Dari tadi bicara terus! Menyebalkan... hyaaaaa.." Minseok bersiap menyerang Chanyeol dengan judonya.

"Kamu juga sok kuasa. Memangnya siapa kamu?" Chanyeol juga tak mau kalah. Ditangannya sudah ada tepung terigu sebagai senjata.

Dan benar saja sekarang terjadi pergulatan antara Chanyeol dan Minseok yang mengakibatkan kelompok mereka menjadi tontonan seisi ruangan. Tepung terigu bertebaran dimana-dimana.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" teriak sang guru tapi diabaikan oleh Chanyeol dan Minseok.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menontonnya dan tidak berniat memisahkan mereka.

"Sepertinya Jaiko menemukan lawan..." bisik Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

.

TENG TENG

Mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi Chanyeol bergegas keluar untuk mencari seseorang tidak lupa membawa kue yang sudah dibuatnya tadi.

"Biarpun sulit, akhirnya selesai juga. Kris adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beri." Kata Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Saat melewati taman sekolah, akhirnya Chanyeol melihat Kris sedang duduk sambil melukis seperti biasa.

Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendekati Kris. Dan ingin menyapanya. "Kris..."

Belum sempat panggilan Chanyeol sampai ke telinga Kris sudah ada suara yang mendahului suara Chanyeol.

"Hoi, Kris..!"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "EH, Minseok.."

Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Minseok langsung bersembunyi di belakang pohon tidak jauh dari Kris dan Minseok supaya bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali. Sepertinya kamu bertambah besar." Kata Kris.

"Iya. Di Amerika aku banyak makan steak, sayuran dan minum cola untuk tambah kekuatan. Hahahahaaha..." kata Minseok bangga.

Kris meringis mendengarnya. "Waahh, liar ya.."

"..." Minseok terdiam dengan perkataan Kris barusan. Tapi kemudian dia ingat dengan kue yang dia bawa tadi.

"Oh, iya Kris. Ini makanlah..!" kata Minseok sambil menyodorkan sebuah cupcake kearah Kris.

"Apa ini kamu yang buat?" tanya Kris sambil menerima kue dari Minseok.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mulutnya sudah membuka lebar saat melihat Minseok memberikan kue pada Kris. Dalam hati Chanyeol berteriak, "Woi... Woi... itu bukan Minseok yang membuat. Lagipula tadi sudah di makan seperempatnya. Kenapa malah diberikan? Menjijikkan! Kumohon Kris jangan dimakan."

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum ingin mengabulkan doanya. Karena dari matanya Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris memakan kue tersebut. Seketika Chanyeol membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Wah, enak. Setelah dari Aerika kau juga jadi jago buat kue ya." Kris memuji kue buatan Minseok yang menurutnya sangat enak.

"Begitulah..." jawab Minseok singkat.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Seharusnya dia yang mendapat pujian bukan si Jaiko itu.

Minseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang kue, kemudian melihat lukisan Kris. "Kamu melukis pohon?" tanya Minseok.

"Iya. Aku suka melukis alam. Kuat dan menenangkan. Saat melihatnya perasaanku menjadi cerah." Jawab Kris.

"Seperti aku banget ya! Kuat dan menyenangkan..." kata Minseok penuh percaya diri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. "Bicara apa sich Jaiko itu.?"

Kris tersenyum. "Iya, ya. Minseok hebat, ya. "

"EH?" Minseok melihat ke arah Kris. Bingung dengan ucapan Kris barusan.

"Iya kamu hebat. Sejak kecil berusaha mencapai apa yang diinginkan. Sampai bisa pergi ke Amerika. Untuk bertindak sepeti itu kamu butuh keberanian luar biasa. Minseok, sungguh hebat. Orang seperti itu sungguh mengagumkan" kata Kris diiringi dengan senyum tampannya.

"Oh..." Minseok tersipu. "Kamu juga bisa kok, pergi kesana.."

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Kris menyukai yang kuat dan menenangkan. Itu apa maksudnya. Apa Kris suka cewek seperti Minseok.?" Chanyeol terus berpikir sampai tidak sadar kue yang tadi dibawanya dan bentuknya sama dengan yang diberikan Minseok pada Kris terjatuh dan cukup untuk menyadarkan Kris dan Minseok bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka disana.

"Siapa tuh? Si Little Devil ya?" tanya Minseok dengan nada mengejek.

"Chanyeol..." hanya itu yang bisa Kris ucapkan karena dia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Ah..." Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Minseok.

"Eh...hehehehe.." bukannya menjawab Chanyeol hanya tertawa kearah Kris dan Minseok.

"Malah ketawa.." kata Minseok.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum dihadapan Kris, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kalut Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Minseok. "Sa... sampai jumpa..." pamitnya.

"Eh hei..." Minseok berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi tidak Chanyeol pedulikan. Chanyeol butuh menenangkan diri.

Ada yang Chanyeol tidak sadari. Kris terus melihat kearahnya sejak kemunculannya tadi dan Kris juga melihat perubahan sikapnya. Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria mendadak tidak bisa tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Kris khawatir. Kris terus menatap Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol tidak terlihat lagi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus berlari dengan perasaan kalut. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan apakah Kris menyukai Minseok. Pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan di kepalanya sampai dia berada di ruang kelas.

Di dalam kelas Chanyeol lansung mendudukkan diri di bangunya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak lama Sehun dan Kyungsoo datang sambil bercerita.

"Aku sudah memberikan kueku pada Suho. Meskipun agak gosong, Suho tetap memakan semuanya, loh.." Kyungsoo bercerita penuh semangat.

"Jongin juga sangat menyukai kue buatanku...hihihi" Sehun berkata dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Yeol. Tidak lama lagi kan ada acara wisata Sekolah..."

"Ajari lebih banyak teknik Little Devil, donk.." sambung Sehun.

Keduanya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah penuh harap ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, Chanyeol..." panggil Sehun melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol yang dipanggil pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah paling suram yang pernah dilihat oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf... sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.." kata Chanyeol memelas.

"Eh...?!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut, tidak biasanya Chanyeol begini. Biasanya dia paling semangat kalau memberi teknik-teknik Little Devil.

"Hei, Kris..."

BRAK! Mendengar nama Kris disebut Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Chanyeol melihat kearah bangku Kris dan disana terlihat Kris dan Minseok sedang berbicara. Jadi yang memanggil Kris tadi Minseok, pikir Chanyeol.

Melihat Kris dan Minseok mengobrol dan tertawa bersama membuat Chanyeol kembali muram. Chanyeol duduk kembali dibangkunya dengan lemas. Wajahnya yang tadi suram sekarang lebih suram dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat tindakan Chanyeol, kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ada hal menarik yang baru saja mereka temukan.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauhi bangku Chanyeol, kemudian saling berbisik.

"Jangan-jangan..." bisik Sehun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Bagaimana? Bosenin ya? Maaf deh...hehehe naahhh, endingnya gak enak banget nih chapter...hehehe tuh Kris dan chanyeol udah muncul tapi belum ada interaksi sich...hehehe sabar ya, mau ngenalin si Jaiko atau Minseok dulu... hehehe

Oh ya aku ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow and favourite, gomawo chingu ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, okey bye...^^


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE TRICKS [REMAKE]**

 **Chapter 8 – Pertama Kali, Cinta tak Berbalas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast : Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan a.k.a Park Luhan, Jung Daehyun, Kim Jongdae, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini FF Genderswitch. Kalau gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Semenjak kejadian dimana Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan Kris dan Minseok, dia terus saja murung. Seperti hari ini sepanjang hari di kelas hanya digunakan Chanyeol untuk melamun.

Chanyeol bukan tipe pendiam, dia adalah gadis yang tidak bisa diam, dia terlalu hiper. Tapi hanya karena melihat kedekatan Kris dan Minseok bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi diam.

Tidak hanya kedekatan Kris dan Minseok yang membuatnya melamun. Tapi juga perkataan Kris yang sampai saat ini memenuhi isi pikirannya.

" _Orang yang berusaha keras demi mimpinya. Itu mengagumkan..."_

Kata-kata itu terus dipikirkan Chanyeol sampai membuatnya melamun dan tidak mendengarkan sang Guru dan teman-temannya yang membicarakan darmawisata sekolah ke pulau Jeju yang akan di adakan bulan depan nanti.

Sepulang sekolah chanyeol masih saja melamun. Biasanya dia akan bersemangat berjalan pulang dengan teman-temannya dan menceritakan apa saja yang menyenangkan. Tapi untuk hari ini Chanyeol memilih diam dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yixing katakan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mood bicara sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti berjalan saat melewati Imperial Theatre, di depan gedung tersebut terpampang foto mamanya. Seketika itu ia ingat perkataan Kris lagi dan berpikir, "Benar juga.. mama juga selalu berlatih vokal, berlatih akting meskipun sudah terkenal. Setiap hari selalu bekerja keras. Mungkin karena itu papa jatuh cinta pada mama. Sedangkan aku..." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol... kau sedang apa? Ayo pergi.." kata Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Duh, dengar tidak sich? Chanyeol ayo pulang..." sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang berkata pada Chanyeol dan masih tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Yixing hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah aneh temannya itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mendekati Chanyeol untuk menyeretnya pulang. Tapi belum sempat mereka menyeret Chanyeol pulang. Suara teriakan Chanyeol membuat Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yixing yang berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol langsung terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"YAAAAA..." teriak Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan semangat berapi-api.

Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang terduduk diaspal jalan meringkuk bersama. Mereka takut dengan perubahan suasana Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga.

"Chan...Chanyeol...?" Sehun mencoba memanggil Chanyeol lagi siapa tahu dia merespon dan sadar. Tapi, nihil Chanyeol masih tidak merespon dan masih terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyerah, biarkan saja Chanyeol mau melakukan apa lagi setelah ini. mereka akan menonton saja, mereka baru bertindak kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai melakukan hal gila.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, setelah berteriak dia bertekad, dia tidak bisa begini terus dia harus berusaha, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan si Jaiko itu. Chanyeol sudah bersemangat untuk berusaha, tapi kemudian lemas lagi saat ingat, bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang paruh baya mendekati Chanyeol dan berkata, "Nona. Tertarik dengan dunia hiburan ?" tawar laki-laki tersebut sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya, yang bertuliskan Lee Soman.

"Kamu ikut rumah produksi mana?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yixing yang masih setia disana tiba-tiba penasaran dan melihat kartu nama yang dipegang Chanyeol. Seketika mata mereka bertiga melebar.

"Hei... orang ini pencari bakat ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Waahh.. yang benar nih ?" kata Yixing kagum.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara pada laki-laki paruh baya yersebut sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak dirumah produksi manapun..."

"Hiyaahhh.. tidak salah lagi! Kamu bisa jadi bintang!" teriak orang tersebut setelah terpesona melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"Eh.. Sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

GREP! Laki-laki itu memegang pundak Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan, "Tentu saja! Kau bisa menjadi seorang bintang..."

Chanyeol tertegun, "Bintang... jangan-jangan dengan ini aku juga bisa masuk kedalam kelompok orang yang punya mimpi seperti Kris dan Jaiko..." pikirnya.

.

"Eh... audisi iklan shampoo?!" kata Chanyeol pada tuan Sooman.

Saat tiba di rumah produksi milik laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama Lee sooman, yang kemarin Chanyeol temui di jalan dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba saja dia langsung ditawari ikut audisi iklan shampoo oleh tuan Sooman.

"Tapi ini pertama kali buatku..." kata Chanyeol lagi, dia masih ragu dengan dirinya. Dia masih baru dengan dunia yang digeluti oleh mamanya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sudah dengar. Kamu ini anaknya Park Jaejoong, kan? Dengan itu saja sudah cukup! Kamu pasti lulus." Kata Sooman meyakinkan.

Medengar nama mamanya disebut membuat Chanyeol cemberut dan berpikir, "Apa-apaan sih? Kalau bukan anak mama, aku tidak bakal lulus begitu..."

"Hei kok dia sih..." tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar seorang berbicara dibelakangnya, sepertinya salah satu anak asuh di rumah produksi ini.

"Tidak tahu.. padahal kita disini juga bekerja keras tapi dia dengan mudah mendapat tawaran iklan itu..." timpal anak lain dengan nada sinis.

"Jadi, tolong ya.." Tuan Sooman bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Emh baiklah..." Chanyeol tersenyum menyetujui permintaan Lee Sooman. Tapi dalam hati Chanyeol gelisah dia merasa ada yang beda.

Setelah mengikuti audisi, benar saja Chanyeol yang terpilih membintangi iklan shampoo tersebut. Chanyeol sudah menandatangi kontrak dan mulai melakukan syuting iklan sampai akhirnya iklannya di tayangkan di televisi dan di majalah.

.

"Aku sudah lihat iklannya..." kata Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Taehyung secara bersama-sama saat berkumpul di meja Chanyeol.

"Bagus banget.." puji Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang pada keluargaku. Kalau kau adalah temanku.." Sehun berkata dengan bangga.

"Aku juga bilang begitu..." kata Yixing.

"Ada di majalah juga! Nich, lihat dech.." kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan majalah tersebut.

"Sungguh! Wah hebat..." kata Taehyung terkagum-kagum.

"Hehehhehehe..." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mndengar kata-kata tmannya.

"Anak Park Jaejoong memang hebat!" kata teman-temannya serempak.

Seketika Chanyeol merasa seperti tertohok mendengar apa yang di katakan teman-temannya barusan. Tapi dia mencoba tetap tersenyum walau pun terpaksa.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku mau ke toilet dulu ya..." Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol tertawa miris, "Ternyata memang beda. Seolah ini memakai kekuatan mama bukan dengan usaha diriku sendiri." Pikir Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti berjalan saat melihat Kris dan Minseok duduk berdua lagi di taman. Perasaan sedih Chanyeol semakin bertambah. "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa masuk kedalam kelompok orang yang punya mimpi..."

.

 **Darmawisata Sekolah – Hari Pertama Di Pulau Jeju**

Setelah sampai di Pulau Jeju. Pak Guru memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan saja hari ini dan mulai tour besok pagi.

Dikamar penginapan yang ditempati oleh para murid cewek, karena kamar cewek dan cowok dipisah.

Chanyeol memberikan pelajaran tentang Little Devil pada semua teman-teman ceweknya.

"Little Devil's Teacher edisi darmawisata.." kata salah satu teman Chanyeol.

"Ajari kami..." kata teman-teman Chanyeol bersama-sama.

"Baiklah karena ini spesial darmawisata. Aku akan mengajari kalian. Kita mulai. Untuk membuat cowok berdebar, akan kuajarkan caranya. Ada tiga jenis cara. Pertama, colek lengan atau bahu cowok tersebut. Buat cowok yang kamu suka berdebar dengan serangan colekan. Kedua, buat dia menengok, lalu minta tolonglah. Tarik dengan manis ujung baju atau tasnya. Ketiga, ini level lebih tinggi, buat hatinya berdebar dengan serangan cium pipi. Besok, coba kalian praktekkan salah satunya!" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Aku mau bertanya..." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Mau bertanya apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertatapan mengirimkan senyum penuh makna, kemudian bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kita semua besok melakukannya..." kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian di lanjut oleh Sehun, "Artinya kamu juga akan melakukannya besok?" dalam hati mereka berdua cekikian melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

DHEG! Seketika wajah Kris memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol dan membuat pipinya berubah menjadi pink.

"A..aku sih beda.." Chanyeol mengelak.

"Kenapa? Ayo beritahu donk..." desak Kyungsoo.

CKREK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan munculah Minseok dengan handuk di lehernya, sepertinya dia habis berlatih judo di penginapan.

"Wah pelajaran memikat cowok lagi ?! " kata Minseok mengejek.

"Ah, Minseok sudah selesai latihan ya?" kata Sehun basa-basi, padahal tanpa ditanya juga sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Huwaaaa,, keringatnya bau..." kata Chanyeol pelan sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Cowok itu ya..." kata Minseok. Kemudian melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan dua anak cowok mengintip ke dalam kamar. Langsung saja Minseok melotot kearah mereka berdua.

"Hiiiii... gawat ketahuan. Ayo kabur...!" kata anak cowok tersebut.

Tapi belum sempat kabur, Minseok sudah menangkap bagian belakang bajunya dan menariknya. "Cowok itu harus dibeginikan. Tangkap satu, dan angkat punggungnya!"

"Gyaaaaa..." teriak anak cowok itu saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Minseok kemudian dibanting ke lantai dengan bunyi yang keras dan pasti sakit.

Melihat itu semua kerumunan bubar dan memilih tidur daripada jadi korban keganasan Minseok selanjutnya.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Saat darmawisata di mulai, pak Guru membebaskan murid-muridnya berjalan-jalan sendiri dan berkumpul lagi saat jam makan siang.

Chanyeol berjalan bersama teman-temannya dan melihat aksi temannya satu persatu mempraktikan apa yang dia ajarkan semalam.

.

 **Taehyung & Jin**

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jin kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

Jin menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Taehyung melihatnya dengan malu-malu, manis pikir Jin.

"Hai, Jin..." sapa Taehyung dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Eh..." wajah Jin memerah melihat senyum Taehyung. "Oh... Ha..hai.." balas Jin gugup, pasalnya jantung Jin saat berdebar sangat cepat efek melihat senyum Taehyung.

"Mau jalan bareng?" tawar Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Baiklah..." jawab Jin dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang.

.

 **Suho & Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan Suho sambil membawa beberapa barang belanjaan yang dia beli untuk oleh-oleh. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menarik-narik ujung baju Suho.

"Ada apa, Soo?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar panggilan Suho untuknya. Suho yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membekap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya Kyungsoo meneruskan niat awalnya memanggil Suho.

Dengan suara lembut Kyungsoo berkata, "Hei Suho. Bisakah kau membantu membawa barang-barangku?" Kyungsoo melihat Suho dengan mata besarnya seperti memohon.

"Oh, iya tentu saja." Kata Suho. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak mata besar menggemaskan itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar merasa senang, akhirnya tangannya tidak perlu capek-capek membawa barang belanjaannya yang berat itu. Hehehe...

.

 **Sehun & Jongin**

Selama darmawisata Sehun selalu ditemani dengan Jongin dan itu membuat Sehun sangat senang. Siapa sih yang tidak senang bisa jalan bareng dengan cowok yang disukai.

Sehun ingat perkataan Chanyeol semalam. Cara little devil yang ketiga 'cium pipi cowok yang kamu suka'. Sehun bingung apa akan melakukannya atau tidak.

Dia tidak ada pilihan lain, cara satu dan dua sudah sering ia lakukan pada Jongin. Mungkin sekarang Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi kalau ciuman Sehun belum pernah mencobanya.

Sehun bimbang dan bolak balik melihat kearah Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Haruskah aku melakukannya batin Sehun. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi aku akan melakukannya pikirnya. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, sehun memantapkan hatinya.

"Emh... Jongin..." panggil Sehun.

"Hmmm..."

CUP!

Jongin langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Sehun yang tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Jongin, terima kasih hari ini sudah menemaniku.." kata Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku akibat ciuman yang diberikan Sehun.

Jongin terus mengelus pipi kanannya yang di cium oleh Sehun, kemudian tersenyum dan melihat kearah Sehun pergi.

"Sehuuunnnn..." panggil Jongin kemudian berlari mengejar Sehun.

.

 **Baekhyun, Yixing & Jongdae**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan Yixing sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Berat sekali..." keluh Yixing.

Jongdae yang berada di dekat Yixing pun mendengarkan keluhannya dan menawarkan diri membawakan barang Yixing.

"Yixing biar aku yang bawakan..." kata Jongdae sambil mengabil barang dari tangan Yixing.

"Terima kasih Jongdae..." kata Yixing menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak masalah Yixing..."

Yixing menarik-narik baju Jongdae dan membuat Jongdae melihat kearahnya.

Yixing melihat Jongdae dengan tatapan memelas, "Bisakah kau juga bawakan barang bawaan Baekhyun?" mohon Yixing.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongdae bisa menolak permintaan Yixing, dengan terpaksa dia membawa kan juga barang belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Sini biar kubawa barangmu Baek..."

"Ini. terima kasih Jongdae..." kata Baekhyun menyerahkan barangnya kearah Jongdae dengan senang hati.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Jongdae..." kata Yixing tersenyum manis.

Demi senyum itu, aku rela melakukan apapun, pikir Jongdae.

.

"Teman-teman berusaha untuk cintanya, bagaimana denganku..?" pikir Chanyeol sambil melihat Kris yang berjalan di depannya.

"Wah,, ada cowok cakep dan cewek cantik, nih!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menghadang jalan Kris dan membuatnya berhenti.

Chanyeol dan teman-teman lain yang berjalan di belakang Kris pun juga ikut berhenti, pensaran dengan pria yang berhenti di depan Kris.

"Disana sedang ada syuting. Kalian mau ikut jadi figuran?" tawar pria tersebut, sepertinya dia seorang sutradara melihat dari gayanya.

Tiba-tiba Minseok yang berada di sebelah Kris maju dan berkata, "Ya, gimana lagi. Aku memang..."

"STOP!" pak sutradara menghentikan Minseok, sepertinya Minseok sudah salah paham, percaya diri sekali jadi orang. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan kamu. Tapi kamu dan kamu." Pria tersebut ternyata menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Hei brengseeeekkkk..." teriak Minseok tidak terima ternyata yang di pilih adalah Chanyeol bukan dia.

Kris dan Chanyeol masih bertatapan dalam diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Kumohon soalnya pemainnya kurang..." mohon pria tersebut.

Kris dan Chanyeol meihat kearah orang tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **10 menit kemudian...**

Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama keluar dari kamar ganti dengan baju jaman Joseon. Ternyata ini adalah film jaman dulu maka dari itu penampilan Chanyeol dan Kris diubah. Chanyeol memakai hanbok yang semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik dan juga Kris yang memakai baju seperti pangeran pada era masa Joseon.

Menurut Chanyeol Kris sangat keren, ini seperti mimpi baginya bisa melihat Kris berpakaian seperti ini.

Pak sutradara menghampiri mereka berdua dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kris dan chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol dan Kris mempelajari skenario sebentar kemudian siap untuk melakukan aktingnya.

"Tolong kerjakan seperti yang sudah di jelaskan ya." Chanyeol dan Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan bersiap di tempatnya.

"Oke, action!" kata sang sutradara.

"Tunggu aku Yifan jangan pergi sendiri. Tolong bawa aku serta." Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kris dan memegang tangannya..

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon... aku mohon!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"CUT!"

Plok Plok Plok Plok

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Taehyung yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Chanyeol dan Kris berakting. Mereka benar-benar dibuat kagum oleh akting Chanyeol.

Pak sutradara juga memberikan pujian untuk Chanyeol. " Kamu hebat! Aktingmu tidak seperti pemula.."

"hehehehe terima kasih.." kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kita istirahat dulu..." perintah sang sutradara membubarkan para stafnya untuk beristirahat.

"Chanyeol kamu hebat. Aku saja grogi dan gagap rasanya.." kata kris yang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Eh,, tidak. Biasa saja..." kata Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Di masa depan kamu mau jadi artis?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya "Hmmmm... aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak seperti Kris atau Minseok yang punya keahlian. Mungkin menjadi model atau aktris akan bebas dan menyenangkan tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Eh., aku ngomong apa sih..." kata Chanyeol sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya karena malu.

"Chanyeol, semangat...!" batin Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Taehyung yang melihat interaksi antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak hanya dikelilingi cowok saja. Tapi juga selalu dikelilingi cewek..." Kris tiba-tiba berkata.

"Eh...?" Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Apa ya, namanya... seperti bunga besar yang dikelilingi semua orang..."

"Bunga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya bunga. Lagipula sejak kamu pindah kemari, dari yang tidak kenal siapapun, lalu membantu banyak teman cewek, hingga akhirnya kamu diandalkan oleh semua orang..."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, Kris selama ini memperhatikannya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis karena bahagia.

"Kamu bisa membuat suasana menyenangkan untuk semua orang kurasa itu hal hebat darimu. Aku pun ketika melukis. Meski hanya memasukkan satu tangkai bunga, lukisan apapun akan terlihat cerah. Bunga itu harus ada. Keberadaannya sangat penting." Kris berhenti bicara dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Kris.." Chanyeol tertegun mendengar semua perkataan Kris tentang dirinya. Kata-kata itu begitu indah dan mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo Chanyeol..." kata Sehun pelan menyemangati Chanyeol dari jauh.

"Ayo...!" kata Taehyung tidak sabar.

"Semangat Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas ikut deg-degan juga melihat Chanyeol.

"Kamu pasti bisa..." kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

Yixing hanya diam dan berdoa saja untuk Chanyeol.

Kembali ke Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik baju Kris sampai sang empunya baju menoleh.

"Eh.. anu.. Kris maukah kamu melukisku kapan-kapan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

Dheg! Kris terpesona tentu saja tapi dia cepat menutupi ekspresinya agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang tersipu. Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan berkata. "Iya. Tentu saja.."

Chanyeol melihat Kris dengan mata berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar sangat senang hari ini.

"Semoga aku bisa menjadi bunga nomor satu untuk Kris. Sudah kutemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku harus berusaha!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum menatap Kris.

"AKHIRNYA SENTUHAN LITTLE DEVIL" teriak Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Taehyung bersama-sama sambil berpelukan melihat Chanyeol berhasil melakukan teknik Little Devil miliknya.

Sedangkan Minseok yang sedari tadi juga melihat Kris dan Chanyeol, merasa patah hati dan mulai menangis sampai melampiaskannya kepada orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sialan kau Kris Wu..." teriak Minseok sambil membanting salah satu teman cowoknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **A/N : yuhuuu aku update lagi, bagaimana Krisyeolnya suka? maaf ya buat yang nunggu momentnya baek blm ada di chapter ini. mau dilanjut atau selesai sampai disini nih ceritanya? hehehe kalau mau lanjut wajib review dan kalau mau gak lanjut tetep wajib review...hehehehe #peace**

 **please tinggalkan jejak,, aku gak bakal bosen bilang ini terus...hehehe**

 **owh ya,aku ucapin terima kasih banget buat yang udah review, follow n favorite. maaf kalau ada review yang blm aku balas, harap maklum. dan maaf kalau semakin hari makin banyak typo bertebaran di cerita ini..hehehe**

 **sekali lagi ditunggu reviewnya... *muach**


End file.
